After
by Miss I Northman
Summary: See what happens when Before ends..
1. Chapter 1

**After**

**A/N: **It's been a very long time since I last posted and finished Before. So if you haven't read that I suggest you do so before starting this story. This is just a teaser to get you all excited about the next couple of weeks when I shall be releasing new chapters daily.

Eric looked around the beautiful hall. The chairs were all coated in golden ribbons, the lights floated around the sides. Soft voices created an almost eerie sound as the guests walked in and took their seats.

"Master," Pam whispered.

"Yes," he said turning to her.

"I believe the protocol at such times is to ask if the man has cold feet," she said with a smile.

"My feet have been cold for a very long time Pam," he smiled. He straightened up as an elderly man hobbled onto the stage. His face lined with age and his eyes not really focusing on anything. A harp player appeared on his left side and began playing softly, her voice weaving with the other singers.

"This is surely a strange day," the old man commented.

"It really is," Eric replied.

"A fairy marrying a vampire," he said shaking his head. Eric smiled at Pam as she rolled her eyes.

"Not now," he whispered gently. The harps music suddenly cut off in replace for violins and Eric turned. Claudine was walking down the aisle looking exceptionally beautiful in a deep golden gown. Her dark hair curled down her front as she smiled at people and waved at others.

"Eric," she said nodding her head.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Nervous," she smiled.

"Why?" he asked. As Claudine opened her mouth to talk, the music once again changed signalling the wedding song. All eyes turned to the back as Claude appeared first and extended his arm. A tiny hand touched his arm before Sookie stepped into full view. Her dress was nothing like her former one. This had a more Grecian look to it. It was one shouldered cream and flowed down her body. Her hair was a golden halo on her head; her crown sat nicely, everything about her screamed royalty to him.

"Hello my love," she whispered as she saw him. Eric nodded to her as she began her walk down the aisle towards him.

It had taken them over a year to get to this point. Eric had wanted to marry her pretty much the week after he proposed. Sookie however had had other ideas.

"She looks beautiful," Pam whispered to him.

"Doesn't she always?" he smiled.

"Sookie, Eric," Claude said. Placing her hand on top of his he pulled out a piece of bright red ribbon and wrapped it around their hands.

"Please don't run away," Eric whispered.

"Not this time," she replied smiling. He laughed softly as she kissed her cousin and turned to face the man in front of them. "By the way Eric," she said. "You look even more beautiful in the sunlight."


	2. The End Of The Quails

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken me so long to post! I shall be posting a chapter every night hopefully around this time as well so look out for more After fun This chapter is quite small but the next one will be very worth it... trust me.

Rising when the sun set was slowly becoming second nature to Sookie now. As she lifted her head from her bed she noticed the coffin in her room was empty meaning her vampire had already risen for the day. Slipping actual clothes on she trotted down the stairs towards the sound of voices.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sookie sighed walking into the kitchen. All four people twisted in their seats to check on her. Both twins sighed dramatically knowing what was coming. However the vampires both had worried expressions.

"Lover what is wrong?" Eric asked rising from his chair.

"I have this horrible pain in my hand," she sighed dramatically.

"What sort of pain?" Claudine asked looking at her.

"I think it's from carrying this GIANT RING," she grinned lifting her hand. "Bam," she giggled.

"Oh for heavens," Pam sighed shaking her head.

"Is it old yet?" Sookie asked sliding onto a seat.

"Older than I lover," Eric teased.

"Ah," she sighed. Eric pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "What's everyone doing here anyway?" Sookie asked.

"We are discussing options," Pam said brightening up.

"For?" Sookie inquired.

"The wedding every supernatural will be talking about for years," Claudine explained. "Your fiancé wants to elope," Sookie heard the disapproval in her cousin's voice.

"Would that be so bad?" Sookie asked. Claudine glared making Sookie bite the inside of her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," she turned to look at Eric. His eyes bore into hers as he smiled slightly.

"I do not think we are getting out of this one lover," he whispered rising.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I must return to the club," he explained. "I have been neglecting it for other activities," Sookie giggled. She knew what activities he was on about. She knew and half the neighbourhood knew as well she reckoned. With a stiff nod both he and Pam left leaving Sookie facing two very excited fairies.

"Should we head to Fey?" Claude asked rising.

"I don't see why," Sookie muttered grabbing a pastry from the counter. As she ripped into it she sent crumbs everywhere. "This is nice," she moaned. Without another word Sookie felt the air leave her body as the twins grabbed her.

Sookie found herself stood in her Royal Office glaring at the twins.

"The blue one," Claudine muttered to herself heading into the wardrobe. She returned with a gorgeous blue chiffon dress for Sookie to wear. As Sookie opened her mouth to complain Claude grabbed her around the waist and placed her on a chair. His fingers dove into her hair pulling out her pins. Sookie glared as Claudine dressed her before declaring her ready.

"Oh," Claudine giggled. "Did we not mention you had royal duties tonight?"

"No," Sookie growled.

"Must have slipped our memories," Claude sighed dramatically.

"Must have," Claudine grinned.

It was 25 people later that Sookie finally began to perk up. Her personal assistant or as Claudine put it "saviour" Aelthi appeared at her side a small smirk on his face.

"How is my Callisto tonight?" he asked bowing.

"Charmer," she smiled. "You bring me good news I take it?" she asked.

"Oh the best," he whispered bending towards her. "The final two are here for your council," he smiled. "Shall I send them in?"

"You shall," she answered confused.

"Enter Mr and Mrs Quails," Sookie felt her heart stop as the Quails entered the hall and began walking towards her.

"I fail to see how this is good news," she hissed quickly.

"Just wait," he laughed. Sookie nodded trusting his judgement.

As it stood Aelthi hadn't let her down once yet. She had been on the throne a meagre three months so far and yet he had stood beside her for all of it. She had tried to have the twins as advisors but Sookie soon realised she was going to end up relying on them far too much and it was after one month that Claudine had come to her with a request.

"Announcing," Claude's bored voice sighed. "Wait," he laughed. "Claudine Crane," Sookie sat up straighter in her chair as her cousin stepped forward.

"What on earth are you doing," Sookie hissed stepping down the stairs.

"We have come here to speak to you," Claudine told her. Sookie tore her eyes off her cousin before noticing the man beside her.

"Majesty," he said sinking into a bow. "I am Colman," Sookie stared at him like a stranger. Rising back up the stairs she sat back down tapping her nails against the chair arm.

"We have come requesting blessing," Claudine told her.

"For marriage?" Sookie inquired.

"For a mating yes," Claudine smiled. "Also the blessing of a pregnancy."

"I see," Sookie nodded tapping her nails against her thigh now. A very unroyal thing to do she had been told.

"It would mean a lot to us both," Colman had spoken. Sookie rose from the throne and descended this time in what she hoped had been a regal manner. Extending her right hand she offered both fairies her crested ring with the Brigant symbol.

"You of course have my blessing for both marriage and a child," she smiled. "I wish you eternal happiness and joy," Claudine had burst into tears embracing her cousin and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Thank you," she had whispered before leaving.

It had been only one day later that Sookie had began hunting down help. Aelthi had been the 10th person Sookie and Claude had interviewed. He had stridden into her office all 6ft6 of him with dark brown hair and even darker eyes.

"Your majesty," he whispered bowing.

"Aelthi," she smiled looking him over.

"Hire him now," Claude had purred. Sookie giggled knowing full well the reaction she would get from Eric when he laid eyes on the beautiful fairy in front of her.

"Why do you think I should hire you?" she asked.

"I am the best," was his answer.

"That you are," Claude had muttered beside her.

"Two week trial period," Sookie smiled. "Starting now. Go get rid of the others and meet me in my chamber to discuss stuff," she waved a hand dismissing him as she grabbed her cousin and left. Since then Aelthi had barely left her side. He had even made the sacrifice of entering the human world to be with her.

Eric's reaction had also been just as priceless as she imagined. The second Aelthi had appeared beside her with Eric's fangs had been out.

"Who is this," he shouted.

"My advisor," she shrugged.

"Do they not make ugly advisors?" Eric had asked.

"Not in my world," she teased.

Returning to the real world Sookie looked at the Quail's and watched as they sat down in front of her.

"What a lovely surprise," she half growled.

"Yes well," Sofia started. "We take no pleasure in being here." Sookie nodded trying to hide the smirk on her face. Aelthi had been right, this was good news.

"We have come with a request," Sebastian told her.

"This should be good," she whispered.

"Our request is this," Sebastian continued ignoring her. "We would like to take the dust of our son home with us. We would also seek forgiveness from you our Majesty and be allowed to return to Fey," Sookie nodded.

"No," she answered simply.

"No?" Sofia screeched rising from her chair. With one small step towards the platform at least ten fairy guards appeared from shadows swords and weapons pointed. Even Aelthi had a sword in his palm.

"No," Sookie repeated.

"May we inquire as to the reason?" Sebastian asked bowing his head glaring at her floor.

"You may," Sookie smiled. "It does not mean I shall answer it," both turned angry glares towards her as Sookie rose and stepped down towards their level.

"Your son killed my Grandfather. The great and powerful Prince Niall Brigant and you come here seeking his remains? Shall I enlighten you as to what I did with them? I burnt them on a holy fairy fire and sent his soul to the hell realms of our world. I hope he rots and burns there for eternity. As for the request to be back in the Fey? DENIED," she screamed. "I would sooner have witches and werewolves walking our halls and villages than either of you. You have your son to thank for the banishment which I am about to place upon you. I want you nowhere near any fairy settlements. That means you leave Louisiana as well," she breathed glaring down at them both.

"Majesty," both hissed walking towards the doors.

"Majesty," Aelthi whispered appearing beside her. "If it would please my majesty I would see them out," he smiled.

"Don't waste your time," she sighed.

"I don't think my majesty understands. I would see them _out_," he said emphasising the word.

"Oh," Sookie laughed catching on. "I would also see them out but not by your hands. Send the guards to make sure they get home safely," she giggled. "I could use some fairy dust for Fangtasia. The last batch is running out," Aelthi laughed as he went towards the guards hidden behind the pillars.

"Majesty," Aelthi said after her.

"I shall be returning to the human world for the night. I expect that dust on my desk tomorrow morning," she ordered.


	3. House Hunting With A Vampire

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long! I keep looking at the file open on my laptop and getting distracted by other things. Hopefully chapter 3 won't take as long as this. Enjoy and please let me know what you think :)

Eric rose to the familiar sound of his fairy giggling and chatting. What he was not familiar with was the male voice which responded.

"So I shall return for you at quarter too?" he asked.

"Argh," Sookie sighed dramatically. "Yes I suppose," she finally responded.

"Majesty," the voice laughed. "You have to at least show your face tonight," Eric recognised the soft well spoken voice of Sookie's "advisor" and silently stepped into the room.

"Which side?" Sookie teased.

"Lover," he said startling them both. The man whose name Eric hadn't bothered learning instantly went into protection mode.

"Hey you," Sookie grinned rising and going to his side.

"I shall take my leave," the man said.

"I shall see you at quarter too," Sookie said as he left. With a nod he was simply gone. "Good rest?" Sookie asked genuinely interested. No matter how many times Eric explained it to her Sookie just couldn't understand that he was dead to the world. With a grunt he stalked towards the kitchen hearing her patter behind him. Turning he noticed she hadn't yet changed from her fairy ensemble.

"It is a lovely sight to be rewarded with this my lover," he purred. Sookie blushed as she tugged on the dress.

"I thought tonight I would come to Fangtasia with you," she explained. Eric nodded as he waited for his true blood to warm up. "Would you not rather-"she stopped noticing the hungry look he gave her.

"Another night perhaps," he answered.

"It's just," she muttered. "We only exchanged blood twice. You said it takes at least three times to be completely bonded," Eric nodded as he drank the whole bottle in less than ten seconds.

"Lover," he started.

"I know," she smiled rising on her tip toes. "Another night," he claimed her lips as she pressed her body against his.

"We have to be at Fangtasia in 10 minutes," he whispered in her ear.

"Make it good then Viking," she sighed rubbing herself against him.

The second Eric walked into the bar with Sookie on his heels he knew something was off. Placing her directly behind him he scanned the crowd for Pam finding her chatting with a beautiful red head.

"Majesty," he said nodding.

"Northman," she smiled looking past him. "Well hello you," she said rising. In her haste to get closer to Sookie she practically knocked Eric out of the way. "You must be Sookie," she smiled her fangs out and proud.

"Princess Sookie Brigant," Sookie quickly corrected her.

"Royalty," Sophie Ann purred. "My favourite," Sookie gave her a half smile as she nodded and shook hands.

"What brings you to Fangtasia tonight Majesty?" Eric asked claiming her attention again. Sookie slid a tiny hand into his as she slid back beside him.

"Maybe I should go?" she whispered.

"Stay," Sophie Ann smiled flashing fang. "What I have to say may concern you as well," Eric pulled Sookie into the booth that the Queen was currently occupying. His fangs extending when Andre chose to get a little too close for his liking.

"Now, now Viking," Andre smiled looking Sookie over like a piece of meat. "Plenty to share."

"Unless you retract that statement in 5 seconds my guards will hang you out in the sun," Sookie said with a wicked smile.

"I apologise for offence," Andre sniggered. "I do not however see guards," his cockiness amused and aggravated Eric as he watched Sookie.

"That's the point," she answered. "DIMA," she snapped. A fierce looking fairy warrior appeared from what appeared to be thin air beside the table.

"Majesty," he bowed. Eric suppressed a chuckle as Andre's fangs retracted instantly and his eyes widened.

"That will be all," she sang.

"Majesty," he bowed again. Before disappearing however his eyes locked with Andre with a slight smirk the warrior touched one of the many swords strapped to his chest and disappeared again.

"Head of security," Eric explained. "At all times Sookie is guarded by at least 4 of her best warriors," Sophie Ann smiled running her hands together.

"How," she paused. "Interesting."

"Shall we return to business?" Eric asked.

"Oh yes," the Queen began turning to him and addressing only him. "The vampire summit is coming up in Rhodes and I want you to be there with me. As you know my empire has been shattered recently due to the hurricane and I was hoping to use this convention to build bridges with other kingdoms. Make some new allies. I would require my favourite and best Sherriff to accompany me on this."

"At least we are going under nice circumstances," Andre interjected.

"True," Sophie Ann agreed. "Do i have the support of my favourite and best Sherriff then?" she inquired.

"Of course Majesty," Eric answered feeling that was the only answer he could give.

"Oh and of course you must bring your pet," Andre quipped attempting to get a final dig in. Eric looked first at Sookie and then at the shimmering spaces of her bodyguards before he answered.

"Obviously the email I sent about myself and Princess Sookie getting engaged was lost in your junk folder," he went on with a smile. "Of course calling a fairy a pet is offensive and rude anyway and you should be grateful my fiancé is in a good mood tonight."

"That's right," Sookie grinned. "Dima has a fascination with cutting off vampire balls," she sighed dramatically. "I do hate to deny him a chance."

Sophie Ann broke the tension with a girlish giggle as she rose smoothing down the fur coat she had been wearing.

"I shall be in contact Northman," she vowed before signally for her guards to leave with her.

"Northman," Andre growled. "Princess," he spat.

"Dickhead," Sookie replied with a small wave. Eric grabbed Sookie by her hand steering her towards his office at the back.

"You should not anger Andre so," he started. "He is in a powerful position with the Queen one foul slip of his tongue," he growled. "I would hate for a war to be started because you cannot ignore offence," he explained.

"Ha," Sookie laughed throwing herself on his sofa. "I can take and ignore offence Eric Northman, what I cannot take is slimy vampires thinking that because I am a young fairy that I know no better. Nobody speaks to me that way in my world and I will bloody make sure no one in this world does as well," she addressed him like the Princess she was. Eric beamed with pride as he covered her body with his own on the sofa.

"When you speak like that lover," he said kissing down her neck. "With such authority," another kiss on her collar bone. "You make even me want to give into you."

"I could continue," she stuttered as his cold hand lifted her dress.

"If you would," Eric smiled unhooking her bra from the back. "Majesty," he mocked releasing his fangs and kissing her fully.

Eric was beside his computer when the male advisor from before interrupted his thoughts.

"Your Princess is out in the bar getting herself a drink," he explained. "She shall be back within seconds." The second Sookie entered the door the young man sprang into action.

"I have all the folders here for you to look over. The list of complaints you shall be dealing with tonight and also the dust you wanted," a moment passed between the two fairies which Eric felt he was being left out of.

"Lover," he interrupted. "What dust is this?"

"The special dust I gave you a few months back," she smiled warmly. "I have acquired more of it," the young man proved her point by placing a jar on the desk.

"Do I even need to ask who is in there?" Eric jested.

"No my dear you do not," Sookie laughed. "Aelthi did you bring the home folders for Mr Northman?" she added.

"Yes," the man said producing them from a pile under his arms.

"Eric," Sookie said moving towards him. "These are the houses I've found which suite all our needs. Of course we'd need Alcide to go over with his crew for light fitting and what not. Also on this one," she paused as she rummaged through sheets. "I was thinking a balcony," she sighed.

"Sookie," he started. "I thought we had agreed you would come live with me?"

"Aelthi leave us," Sookie snapped.

"Majesty," he bowed.

"Eric," she began. "As much as I enjoy living in your home and having you stay in mine when we are properly married and pledged I would like a home for us. A real home, one we can have a marital bed in. A fresh new home with no bad memories for either of us," she explained.

"My house has been full of happy memories for both of us," he countered.

"Yes well," she paused blushing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When we were separated for all that time. I do not know what took place in that house," she snapped. "I want a new home with you Eric and we are getting one."

"If I refuse?" he asked grinning.

"You wouldn't want to live in a nice new home with your wife?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "I just already have a nice home and so does my future wife," he shrugged as she growled at him.

"I'll be in Fey," Sookie said rising. "We shall continue this at home later."

"Sookie?" Eric asked just as she turned to leave.

"What?" she growled.

"I like this one," he laughed. Sookie stared open mouthed before she launched her little body at him. Laughter erupted in the office as he grabbed her around the middle and nuzzled her neck.

"I hate you sometimes," she whispered.

"The love hopefully outweighs the hate," he answered.

"Always," she proclaimed leaning down for a quick kiss. "Till tonight then," she smiled.

It was the next night when details arrived at Fangtasia for Eric to look over. With Pam beside him the pair looked over the itinerary for the convention, what stalls would be present, guests attending and also trials.

"Oh," Pam sniggered. "If we ever in need of a laugh can we go to the "Vampires and Humans work together" seminar. Listen to this "If we simply sit down with the FotS we would no longer live in fear," she laughed. "I do not live in fear of them. Maybe in fear of Barney's running out of shoes in my size perhaps but never the Fellowship."

"I wonder if the Ancient Pythoness will attend this one," Eric mused. "I do not see why though, no major trials are occurring," Eric watched with amusement as Pam opened and closed her mouth to answer him.

"It shall be a good few days," Pam said. "Will be able to stay away from the fairy for that long?" she teased.

"I see no reason why she can't pop by," he smiled letting his fangs down.

"I can smell she popped in today," Pam smiled. "I do miss having her around all the time. You should refuse to allow her to return to Fey," she sulked.

"So she can stay here and play chase the fairy?" Eric asked.

"If she wishes," Pam said rising. "I shall go attend to the vermin. Your presence would be appreciated tonight."

Enthralling the vermin was not something Eric considered a good use of his time. Watching them crawl on their knees to ask him to turn them had become old after a week. Having nameless girls drape themselves over him had once been a perk but now was simply an annoyance.

"My my," a voice purred close to his ear. "What is this before my eyes," he turned smirking as Sookie slid onto his waist. "Is it a bored to death Viking?" she asked.

"That it is my lady," he smiled touching her face.

"Well I do say I shall have to rectify that," she whispered straddling him. "Come home to me Viking," she grinned.

"Ah," he laughed catching on. "You have slipped into my mind," he said.

"Perhaps," she giggled.

"I was wondering why you had no clothes on in such a crowded place," Sookie's laughter filled his vision.

"Catch me if you can Eric," she whispered leaping from his waist and disappearing amongst the bodies on the dance floor.

"Pam," he barked. In seconds she was beside him. "I am leaving now," he simply said. In a blink of an eye Eric was outside and taking to the sky. Sookie had not specified which home she would be in so first he checked the Brigant mansion. The twins looked at him in confusion as he stalked each room in vain.

At his home he had no more luck. Sniffing the sheets he could tell she had been here. Probably when she sent him the taunting vision. So where had she gone? Returning to Fangtasia he grabbed the folder of properties that the fairy advisor had left for him to look over. Quickly memorising each address he took back off. At the first one he found her scent but was displeased to see the property was still lived in. The woman's scream as she found him sniffing the back door confirmed Sookie was not there. Next was the one he had said he liked. Once again he found her scent but found the house full of furniture. No screams or alarms sounded as he entered the property.

"Wait," he said out loud realising he had walked straight inside with no problems.

"Catch me if you can Viking," the voice said again straight in front of him. Sookie stood wearing a beautiful white lace baby doll. Her body looked tanned and glorious as he stepped towards her. She was however gone the second he reached for her. Chasing her into the kitchen he found her sat on the counter a smirk on her face.

"Last one," she whispered. He knew where she would be the second she was gone. Taking his time he looked in the rooms and around what he guessed was the previous owners study. As he entered the bedroom she was laid out for him. Her body was tiny on the giant bed. In her hands she twirled a little dagger.

"I guess I deserved that," she smiled.

"What brings all this on?" he asked.

"It is another night," she explained locking her eyes with him. "We shall finish our bounding tonight Viking before you head off to the convention."

"I do not leave for a week," he told her. Sookie smiled as she continued playing with the dagger in her hands.

"You make it seem like I care when it is you are leaving. You are still leaving," he nodded and paused.

"Then tonight seems a good night to bound with you lover," he finally answered.

"Strip," she smiled raising herself up on the cushions. With a raised eyebrow Eric quickly removed the leather jacket he was wearing. Next he kicked off his black army boots watching as he eyes trailed up and down him.

"The jeans next," she mused. Plain black jeans joined his jacket on the floor as Sookie licked her lips and watched him remove his black racer back top.

"Come claim me Viking," she grinned. With vampire speed he was on her instantly lifting her and pressing her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her breaking the skin on her lips with his fangs.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"God yes," she moaned. His fangs sank greedily into her neck as she bucked against him. After the initial fear Sookie began grinding against him her body clawing to get closer to him. Bringing his wrist towards her mouth she used her little dagger to score his skin. Her mouth clamped around the cut she had made. As she slid a hand into his hair to get closer, Eric slipped himself into somewhere much nicer.

"This feels strange," were the first words Sookie spoke afterwards. He smiled as she sat herself up exposing her naked back to him.

"How does it feel for you lover?" he asked.

"I feel whole," she admitted.

As Eric oversaw the packing Bobby was doing Sookie appeared before him.

"I caught you," she smiled.

"I was waiting for you to arrive before I left," he explained. "The details for the Princess please Bobby," he commanded. Sookie watched with amusement as his day man panicked and emptied his briefcase.

"What's this?" Sookie asked.

"Hotel information, when I book in when I should be leaving," he explained with a shrug.

"Room number and," she laughed. "A picture of said room and location on hotel map," she smiled.

"In case you grow bored one evening when say I have nothing to attend," he whispered leaning down.

"Oh I see," she giggled sliding her body next to his. "If I'm reading this bond correctly you my love are having very impure feelings right now."

"I am feeling," he paused. "Lust, confusion and a slight annoyance," he told her.

"Lust is obvious. I am confused as to why he is here," she said cocking her head towards Bobby. "He is also the source of my annoyance," she answered. Eric nodded and kissed her nose.

"My car is here," he told her.

"I shall meet you at the hotel and give it my royal approval," she smiled.

"Goodbye my lover," he whispered touching her face.

"Goodbye Eric," she answered kissing his palm.

The plane ride passed in almost silence. It was only when the pilot announced they could walk around that Eric found himself disturbed from rest. Pam quite happily sat on her recliner watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and old episodes of The Munster's. Whatever fascination she had for the show was something she had developed without Eric. Flipping through convention leaflets and property flyers he remained silent.

"That's room 506 for Mr Northman and Pamela-"the woman was cut off as Pam's fangs ran out.

"Just Pam," she smiled.

"Now now," a voice laughed coming towards them. "Fangs are not allowed were so many can see," Andre told them. Eric nodded and Pam's fangs quickly retracted inside her mouth.

"Why Northman I do not see that foul mouthed little Princess of yours. Tied her up for the week?" Andre asked.

"She has matters of her own kind to deal with," Eric told him not turning around.

"The Queen will be most disappointed. A friendship with the fairies is something completely unheard of. She would have made many friends this week," he quipped before leaving. Pam hissed at his retreating back before the pair went up to their room.

It was large enough for them both to move around comfortably without getting in each other's way. As Eric dumped his suitcase at the door Pam instantly went to hang his clothes up ready for the days. The second Eric's phone rang he growled at her to leave.

"I am alone," he whispered. Within a second Sookie appeared her eyes closed tightly. After a second of confusion she opened one and smiled widely.

"I have bad news," she spoke instantly.

"Go on," he sighed.

"I," she paused. "I have a really bad feeling about this hotel. It just feels off, minds are all jumbled it just feels wrong. Something bad might happen," she warned him.

"Sookie," he laughed. "It is the most secure vampire hotel in the world perhaps," he explained reaching for her.

"I have more bad news," she explained. "I must remain in Fey for three days. I have court to take care of. Also Claude has planned a ball which apparently I must attend," she fumed silently. Eric chuckled at the emotions he was feeling from her.

"I am sure I will cope without you for three days," he pulled her closer by the front of her dress. "Although if I am to go without my fairy for three days I will need something to tide me over," he stated.

"Oh you do know how to make a girl feel special," she whispered. "However I must depart. I wanted to see the room, see you etc. These three days will fly by," she promised him.

A simple kiss was the last thing Eric received from Sookie before she left his sight.


	4. Royal Pains

**After**

**A/N: **_Well hello dear readers and those of you who have ever so graciously given me a kick up the backside and encouraged me to continue this story. This is a tiny little segway into what I can only call a shit storm. Enjoy, review and please feel free to message me. I will also be looking to collaborate on a few chapters in the near future if any of you are interested._

She could see that they were talking, their lips moving to form words, smiles and smirks galore. Sookie however had fazed them out long ago and was currently trying to get the 6 down on the crossword that Claude had handed to her.

The Royal court had been assembled a day previously to attend to matters of the up most importance. So far they had settled three land disputes, a naming dispute of a child and ten claims of intellectual theft. Sookie had been allowed to leave for a mere hour to visit Eric and report her woes to him again about the hotel.

"_My love," he sighed watching her redress._

"_Why do you not take me seriously?" she demanded._

"_You are currently hopping around trying to put some stockings on," he grinned. "That is why."_

"_I meant ever," she growled sitting to finish her task._

"_You have a bad feeling about a hotel full of vampires," he sighed. "You are a fairy, a hotel full of vampires is what I would consider a nightmare for you."_

"_True," she whispered smoothing her hair. "Just be careful ok?"_

"_As always," he grinned rising naked from the bed to hold her. "It is only 3 days my lover, what could I do in that time?"_

"_You have your ways," she muttered._

Now however she had been trapped under a mountain of complaints whilst the council members and other Royals so to speak gathered. They had been the ones to call the meeting and insist that Sookie bring her best advisors with her. So Sookie had brought the twins and Aelthi. Both Claude and Claudine had warned her to take the entire matter seriously; this was of course a test to see if she was in fact doing her duty correctly. However she had not been able to take certain claims seriously and Aelthi was forever leaning over her shoulder to 'advise' her on matters. As he leaned forward again Sookie got the faint hint of cinnamon on his breath and turned towards him.

"Majesty," her aide whispered in her ear. "It is cloak," he smiled.

"He had an invisibility cloak?" she muttered back raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded with a smile.

"Fucking humans," she giggled.

"Something amusing?" a voice snapped. Sookie looked up and face off with her rather distant relatives with a smile.

"Her Majesty was just saying that whilst relevant in your words your lack of factual evidence amuses her," Aelthi said with a simple nod.

"Yes," Sookie smiled. "Reel the facts off and fascinate me with tales of hobgoblins," she grinned.

"It wasn't hobgoblins," a voice snapped. "It was horgoblins," he sighed. "Incredibly dangerous little bastards who have been spotted five times in the human world."

"Simple, close their portal," Sookie shrugged.

"They rely on the human world for food," Claude explained.

"Then they either learn to go unnoticed or they learn to starve," Sookie smiled. "Next," she growled. "We must have gotten through at least 100 by now correct?"

"We have 124 agenda's still to go," Claudine grinned. Sookie stifled her groan and turned her attention onto 8 down.

Eric knew that if he dropped his clothes, towels and other belongings on the floor that Pam would pick them up. It was just like how he knew if he did it at home Sookie would throw them out of the window and tell him to hire a maid. It was this knowledge and sense that told him the second that something was off. The staff had been avoiding their party since they arrived. Huddling together in corners and no matter how quick he and Pam were they kept avoiding the full conversation.

"They are curious," the Queen laughed lounging on her chaise. "They've probably never seen a Viking before."

"Or his lap dog," Andre smirked.

"If it makes you feel better glamour one but no one needs to know," she growled the last part and stared him down. "Do you understand me Northman? I am making some very powerful friends at this conference and if they learn that my Sheriff is glamouring the staff what will they think of me?"

Sookie dressed in her favourite light blue gown and watched from her throne as people danced and paid respect to her.

"Your Second Great Uncle Clades Moremount," Aelthi whispered.

"Uncle Clades," she smiled extending her hand for his whiskery face.

"Our Majesty," he nodded. "A good turn out after all," he grinned looking around.

"Yes," she said. "Claude arranged everything."

"Did he now," he nodded again. "Did he arrange the council meeting as well?" he scoffed. "Notice my invite was lost." Sookie smiled at him flashing the slightest bit of anger his way as well.

"Not every relative can attend meetings to solve a dispute over who gets to name their child Uncle," she told him.

"Summon me when you get to the real stuff," he scoffed. "Like your Grandfathers Will," he chuckled walking away.

"Kill him," Sookie smirked.

"Majesty," Aelthi laughed. "You will have no court left at this rate," he chided.

"That would made me so happy," she teased. "Where is Dima?" she asked looking around.

"Here," a voice growled beside her.

"For fucks," she paused and glared at him. "How long have you been back?" she asked.

"Long enough to know I have to apparently kill 34 of your relatives," he told her. Sookie smiled at him and his blunt attitude before waving her hand.

"I'll summon you for the real fun," she promised.

"What real fun?" Claude asked walking towards the stage.

"I shall be sneaking off later," she explained. "Aelthi spotted some speckled deer in the Forest yesterday. Dima is going to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Useful skills," Claude sighed.

"As always," Sookie laughed. "Have you been over to the human world recently?" she asked. Claude raised an eyebrow at her and laughed gently.

"No news on the hotel little sibling," he smiled. Sookie smiled happily and lifted her wine glass to her mouth. "Yet," Claude said walking off. Sookie had explained her worry to the twins. Had told them her fears about the hotel. The voices in her head when she had been there had not been good ones. They had been muffled and dimmed down somehow. They had both listened intently making her feel justified in her claims before the pair had shot her down and told her she had more important things to worry about.

Eric was the only thing she worried about recently. The blood bond was incredible when the pair were together, apart it hurt her inside. If she told the twins or even Aelthi about the bond they would surely destroy it, she had done it for love she had done it for them. She knew the risks of being with Eric; she knew the pain of one day dying with no heirs. She had sealed that part of herself off and buried it deep within. Having Eric Northman as her husband however was something she prided above most things. Loosing Eric Northman as her husband was something she was not prepared to do.

"Kill him?" Aelthi asked mockingly. Sookie rose from the throne glaring slightly at him before disappearing to the human world.

Eric sensed her the second she arrived and left Pam hunting alone to be with her. Her blonde hair was scraped from her face in a high bun. Her eyes piercing his and her body encased in a giant of a dress.

"Leave here," she growled instantly. "It's gotten worse Eric."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"I heard whispers last time I was here, now I hear nothing," she explained.

"How does the ball?"

"What?" she snapped.

"The ball?" he indicated her dress with a sweep of his hand.

"Oh its lovely of course. The halls are done quite superbly, I may hire Claude for our wedding," she baffled on before realising what he had done. "Sneaky bastard," she laughed.

"You should return," he said climbing onto the bed. "Sunrise is fast approaching so I shall be no use to anyone."

"Yes," she sat beside him for a few minutes and played with his fingers. "Please leave," she asked him again.

"I shall tomorrow if that will make you stop babysitting me," he sighed. She nodded and kissed his wedding finger gently.

"Only one more day apart lover," she grinned.

"Are you sure?" Claudine whispered as Sookie waved her hand again.

"Do not make me change my mind dear Cousin," Sookie sighed rubbing her face. "I have 153 Royal Orders to sign and date, Aelthi can date them I can sign them. We shall join you for a late brunch."

"Don't argue Claudine," Claude said with a grin. Sookie watched them disappear with a sense of longing to join them. They had remained in the Fey an extra day due to the final matters at hand.

"_Niall's will has finally been uncovered," a hush fell onto the room and Sookie looked up at Aelthi and rolled her eyes._

"_We all know he left the throne to me," Sookie told them. "What else of importance could be on there?" she inquired._

"_A list of properties, money matters, insurances, land he owned," a man commented coughing onto her dress._

"_Read the Will," she sighed leaning back in her chair. "I have a feeling we may be here a long time," she yawned._

The reading had actually only lasted half an hour. Niall had left the majority of his possessions to either the twins or to Sookie. He had left his Fey retreat home to his sole remaining brother Soule and to his children he had bestowed a chest of gems gathered from the mines of Mordor.

"Mordor?" Sookie had laughed. "Isn't that from Lord of The Rings?" she had giggled.

"JRR was an elf," Claude explained "Bloody traitor." That had kept her tickled until the end when the men had gathered their possessions and explained it was her duty to sign and date every shred of paper they had made notes on. It was then someone's duty to type it all together for official storage. At which point Sookie would once again have to sign and date every single sheet again.

"I am a fairy," Sookie finally snapped. "Is there no easy way?"

"No," Aelthi answered honestly. "If there was an easier way trust me Majesty I would have suggested it by now."

"Sookie," she sighed rubbing her wrist. "Call me Sookie when its just the two of us," she smiled.

"Sookie," he tested the word and frowned. "It's a most uncommon name."

"Since Aelthi is so popular?" she teased.

"In my village I was one of fifteen," he smirked.

"In my town I was one of one," she laughed signing some more sheets.

By the end of the stack she had complained so much that Aelthi was now signing them for her as she sat and doodled on some home planning sketches.

"How do you know the werewolf?" he asked watching her make notes.

"We dated," she muttered. "In school, years ago," she whistled. "Before he was pack master and what not."

"What not," he smiled. "I do believe we are done here Sookie," he said rising. "Shall I summon Dima?"

"No," she yawned stretching. "Last time I saw him he was training with some new recruits. You know how he likes to make them bleed."

"Bleeding for the Queen is THE biggest HONOR you shall EVER receive," Aelthi said mocking the low tenor of the Guards voice.

"Ah yes," Sookie said extending her hand. "Shall we?" she curtsied.

"We shall," he bowed taking her hand in his own. Returning to the mansion Sookie breathed out and smiled at him. "Tea and toast?"

"Perfect," she walked off whistling as she changed into something more comfortable. "Claudine," she sang walking down the stairs. "Claude," she tried next. The television was on and as she neared the room Aelthi turned to look at her with a look of sheer horror.

"Majesty," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"What?" she snapped rushing inside. Both twins turned horrified faces towards her as she stared at the screen.

"All vampires killed in bomb at luxury hotel," she read before screaming.


	5. HE CAN FLY!

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews and comments and as promised this chapter is up MUCH sooner than before. Enjoy, review, message, you know how it works!**

**After**

It couldn't be true. The headline had to be wrong. Sookie stared at the screen as she felt the twins wrap their arms around her. Neither made a snide remark about Eric, neither offered her condolences either she realised.

"What are your orders?" Aelthi asked watching her.

"Find him," she said simply.

"Yes Majesty," he said with a bow. "By any means?"

"Yes," she snapped.

"Sookie," Claudine said gently touching her face. "We are not yet ready to show ourselves to humans," she whispered. "Our race isn't like the vampires or the werewolves. We have too much to hide."

"Do you not understand what find him means?" Sookie asked simply staring at her cousin. "I want you to go with Aelthi, take as many guards as you want and FIND HIM FOR ME," she screamed the last part. Her eyes began to water as she rushed up the stairs to change.

"Show yourselves," she snapped to her empty room. Instantly 4 guards appeared and dropped to their knees in front of her. "We are going to find Eric, you know who he is. We shall not be leaving until I have him safe back with me."

"A few rules then," Dima said looking at her. "You do not leave my side. You do not use your magic in front of humans and you do not put yourself in any sort of danger for the vampire. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dima," she sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're Niall reincarnated."

"That is the highest compliment you could ever pay me," he smirked.

Humans had begun clearing the mess already, piece by piece, hands becoming bruised under the mounds of rubble. Fingers bleeding from the shards of glass. Her people however were having no such problems, Aelthi casually chatted to a werewolf girl as he lifted what appeared to be a wall up and over to the 'safe pile.' The twins were slowly removing the more dangerous items as people watched in amusement.

"I knew you'd be here," a voice chuckled. Sookie turned to smile at her old friend and nodded her head.

"Come to burn the place?" she teased.

"Not at all," Miranda laughed. "I came to offer my assistance if it was needed," she paused and smirked wickedly. "You're Majesty," Sookie slapped her shoulder and nodded.

"Help would be lovely," she whispered. "Dima won't let me take two steps away from his side so I'm not really much help."

"Any mental signs?" Miranda asked flexing her fingers.

"None," Sookie answered. "That however was to be expected."

"Have you ever thought of looking for some other way to connect with vampire minds? You've told me a thousand times that as a kid you could hear them. Maybe you still can, maybe it's just suppressed."

"Maybe it was a fluke," Sookie shrugged. "I can't take chances on my telepathy in moments like this. Sometimes I can sense them because they leave this sort of hole but I'm getting nothing." Miranda nodded and clasped her shoulder before going off to help. Sookie stared around with a mix of pride and jealousy as everyone pitched in. Werewolves, fairies and humans all working side by side in order to help out some vampires. It was truly a rare sight.

"I need to help," she spoke mainly to herself. She could almost sense the disapproval wash over her from Dima but she ignored it. Her Eric, her Viking vampire was in there somewhere and she wasn't going to just let anyone find him.

…**..**

Being dead to the world can sometimes have a negative effect. Being dead to the world however in the midst of a bomb explosion is just bad luck. Luckily for Eric he hadn't yet been 'dead' and when the first floor went he acted. Pam was a lot harder to rouse then he had hoped but she had finally seen sense when their room tilted.

The pair had smashed the window and jumped onto the nearest building. As their skin burnt from the rising sun they had crawled to safety in the shade, a few seconds rest before Eric had dragged her into a vent to rest. He paused willingly his body to stay awake as he listened to shouting and screaming from the building but it was no good. It was collapsing faster than he could track. His eyes closed and he was once again dead to the world.

…**..**

"Hour 5 of the devastating bomb attack on the Vampire themed hotel and still NO sign of anyone, living or otherwise," a reporter said loudly over the noise of the machines. "We have with us here a rare glimpse into the world of the "Supernatural" she said air quoting with her talon like nails. "A glimpse which is both exciting and quite frankly petrifying as well. Over here we have what are known as 'fairies' and as you can see dear viewers they are not of the Tinkerbell kind," she laughs stupidly at her own joke. "They appear to be using "magic" in order to lift the shards of window and the larger pieces from the blast. Like many people I am curious to know to what extent this magic of theirs goes. Will they use it for good, or for evil?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and once again had to bite her tongue to stop herself from commenting. Half the rubble had been cleared with the help of the fairy community and the rest was slowly being moved by humans.

In total 6 vampires had been found so far, huddled under rocks chewing on their own fingers to sustain themselves. Special block out shelters had been constructed and Sookie was still searching for a glimpse of golden hair, she would even take Pam's white blonde hair at this moment. Anything which got them closer to finding Eric.

"Sun doesn't set here for another 7 hours," the reporter said again getting ever closer to where Sookie was rising bricks. "It makes me wonder why the search just doesn't wait till then, the vampires can move about easier and even help in this process. Each to their own, am I right?" she laughed. "Here before me is a "fairy" and we are going to get the exclusive," Sookie looked behind her to see which fairy was dumb enough to talk before a camera was thrown in her face.

"Hello," the reporter grinned. "My name is…"

"Get away from her Majesty," Dima roared knocking all them backwards. "You are to come no closer and speak no words to her," he snapped. Sookie sighed gently as the guards formed around her swords drawn.

"Dima," she chastised gently. "That was slightly rude."

"Majesty?" the reporter gasped. "See viewers, they have a hierarchy. A hierarchy which could in fact rival our own."

"Now look," Sookie said stepping past his sword. "I am in fact their Queen, I am in fact also part human. You are getting in the way of people helping which I find rather infuriating as my fiancé is a vampire. You will not be getting an exclusive with my people because we do not want or have to speak to you. We do not reside in this world and are no threat to you. Do us all a favour and fuck off and bother the werewolves."

With that she turned and continued her work, Dima beside her now closer than ever his eyes narrowed.

"That was a nice speech," Aelthi said smirking as he jogged towards her. "Shall I handle it?"

"Yes," Sookie snapped. "Did you not hear it? Handle it, handle her. Handle every single person who may have heard it," she laughed.

"You should allow me to speak to her then," he muttered. "Maybe just a short interview, get our point across in a more diplomatic manner." Sookie waved her hand dismissing him as she continued to focus on the marble floor she was controlling.

"You should rest," Miranda muttered sliding up beside her. Sookie shook her head as the final wall came down and 4 more vampires were found. They had been at this for hours now. Her body did feel weary and her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"He'll want me to keep looking," Sookie informed her concentrating on the panel she was lifting.

"I have seen you destroy a library without even breaking a sweat. You look pale and sick Sook, you need to rest," Miranda touched her arm gently and smiled. "I need to be real with you for two minutes."

"Don't," Sookie whispered closing her eyes. "I've already heard it from a thousand different people."

"They predict nearly 80% of the bodies burnt up before we even got here," Miranda explained. "His room was at the top, Sookie unless he was awake and can fly I doubt he made it. Sookie, Eric is dead."

"I can't feel him," she admitted. "We are bonded, I should feel him."

"Oh Sookie," Miranda whispered.

Tears formed in mere seconds as she fell to her knees and sobbed gently. Arms surrounded her as the twins enclosed her in a tight embrace.

"What are your orders?" Aelthi asked panting. His face was covered in sweat, blood and dirt. His once neatly pressed trousers had tears and rips.

"Heal everyone," she whispered. "Make sure everyone is ok, our people need to return home. I need to return home. Preparations need to be made."

"As is your wish," he nodded with a bow.

"Take me home," she said looking at Claudine. "You shouldn't be doing this much work anyway."

The water had turned cold almost seconds after Sookie had stepped into it. Her feelings projecting onto her surroundings making her body shiver.

"Aelthi," she called gently. His head popped instantly round the corner and looked at her.

"More water?" he asked.

"How is it that yesterday we were at a ball and today this?" she inquired looking up at him. His eyes tightened slightly as he sat beside the bath, his expression stern.

"Life may never be easy for you Sookie, it may never be easy for you and Eric. However, taking it day by day is an excellent way to start," she smiled gently as the water warmed.

"You didn't answer the question," she chastised.

"Ah," he nodded and clapped his hands. "I have no answer in all honesty." She nodded and dismissed him turning her attention to the blackened water she was sat in.

"Unless he was awake and could fly," Miranda echoed in her head making her close her eyes tighter.

"No," she gasped sitting up.

"ERIC CAN FLY," she screamed scrambling into clothes.

"What?" Aelthi asked opening the door.

"ERIC CAN FLY," she laughed hysterically. "SUMMON EVERYONE," going without underwear wasn't an option as she dressed and raced down the stairs to the hall.

"Majesty?" Dima asked rising.

"Eric can fly," she said looking at blank faces. "He's a fucking 1000 year old vampire who can fly!"

"Check rooftops and alleys," Aelthi ordered. "If he is still alive we shall find him."

Sookie popped herself from rooftop to rooftop looking for any sign she could. Any indication, any sense of her vampire. Still there was nothing.

"Please," she begged out loud. "Just please give him back to me."

"Majesty," someone shouted waving their arms.

"What?" she said appearing beside him. He pointed to a vent and Sookie craned her neck to see inside. "I am far too short," she muttered. The guard lifted her gently and she couldn't contain the joy she felt at seeing the two vampires sound asleep. Pam looked in a dreadful state but Eric, well Eric looked perfect. A little singed but nothing a haircut and a True Blood couldn't fix.

"Let's take them home," she smiled.


	6. Let Them Have Legs

**A/N: Hello! First of all THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and left me messages, it makes me so happy to know people are still interested in this story. I imagine my 2 year hiatus did not help! I have changed my name mainly because I've gone back to my original one. Do not be alarmed, I'm fairly certain you won't even care. So anyway, here it is! Enjoy, review and I'm still on the lookout for a co-writer as well.**

**After**

The conversation which had led to Sookie's current situation had gone as follows:

"_Please Sookie," Eric growled watching as she giggled and peeped over her magazine._

"_No," she smiled again._

"_Sookie," he snapped. "If she had knees to beg on she would," he growled. Finally putting her home decorating guide down she looked at her vampire and sighed dramatically._

"_I could have lost you," she said gently._

"_Yet you didn't lover," he purred kneeling between her legs. "What a shame that would have been," he whispered kissing her stomach._

"_Yes it would," she snapped pushing his head away. "Will it please you?"_

"_Everything you do pleases me," he grinned._

"_Eric," she laughed. _

"_Yes," he nodded finally. "It will"_

"_What does she want anyway?" Sookie asked touching his face._

"_Just to speak to you," he smiled breathing her in._

"_I find that hard to believer," she laughed. "However I trust you so ok."_

Now she sat with 6 members of her council as Eric stood in front of her, Andre and Sophie Ann behind him with several other vampires. The fairies sat behind both a magical guard and a line of actual warriors all armed to the teeth with implements to kill anything that twitched. They had acquired an old human hall for the night's meeting since both sides wanted a neutral playing field. So far no one had spoken. The fairy guards were tense as fangs peeked out gently, eyes roamed for weak spots and hands curled gently into fists occasionally.

"If it pleases," Claudine said rising. "The vampires should speak first," Sookie nodded and looked towards Eric with a smirk.

"Speak," she purred. He gave her a humble bow and allowed Sophie Ann to be wheeled beside him.

"Majesty," she smiled. "Council," she nodded. "As you are well aware, our race took a severe hit with the recent bomb attack. I myself lost appendages that will take years to regrow," she paused as someone laughed.

"We will not heal vampires," a voice spoke making Sookie lean in her chair.

"She is not asking that Markus," Sookie sighed. "Let them speak."

"I was actually," the Queen snapped. "We all know how powerful you are as a collective. You could help me regain the use of my legs and with such help me regain my Kingdom." Sookie heard the collective gasp and muttering as Sophie Ann finished speaking. Her eyes met Eric with fury as she tapped her nails against the counter.

"You are fucking fairies," Andre snapped stepping up to speak. "We shouldn't have to beg you to do something that could take possibly seconds."

"You should beg us for everything," Sookie smiled. "In this room we are the higher beings, we are the higher power."

"Here, here," the council commented.

"If we heal you," she said looking at Eric. "What then?"

"Meaning?" Sophie Ann asked her eyes widening with excitement.

"What else do you want," Claude said bluntly.

"A war is starting," Eric said. "It is a war we could win sure; we could use a bit of extra muscle though." Sookie looked away as he spoke and locked eyes with Aelthi who was note taking.

"What sort of power would be needed to help her?" she inquired gently.

"I could do it in maybe 5 minutes," he muttered leaning down to her ear. "Do not do this though," he said gently. "This is not going to end well."

"I know," she said sadly.

"My guards are not for sale," Sookie said looking at Andre with a smirk. "They may enjoy killing vampires but they do not do it for anyone but me."

"We can start with my legs," Sophie said with a hopeful look.

"Aelthi," she sighed. He nodded and went over, as he worked his magic Sookie rested her head back against the chair and ignored the fighting which had erupted instantly around her.

"BLASPHAMOUS," council members roared. "This is INSANE," Markus snapped. "Unnatural," another spat.

"Sookie?" Eric asked gently. "She has one more thing to ask of you," he explained. "She wishes to know if she has your support for a takeover." Sookie turned to stare at him and then looked away at the eyes which had locked onto her. The room was deadly silent, even Aelthi had paused his actions to look at her.

"I need to seek council," she whispered. "That is a lot to ask of me Vampire," she paused and rubbed her eyes. "I cannot take my people into a war that we have nothing and I repeat NOTHING to do with," she snapped rising. "Take your new legs into the other room and await my decision."

"You forget I am also a Queen," Sophie said rising on said new legs.

"YOU FORGET I AM A QUEEN," Sookie roared staring her down. "You forget that you are here because I allow it, you forget that you asking me to do you a favour with nothing in return for me."

With that she left the room and entered the nearest empty space breathing deeply. The twins followed her with stern looks on their faces as she paced and huffed air out. She waved her hands dramatically as she growled and screeched at the recent events. Nothing had to be said when Aelthi walked in with Eric. Her bonded leaned against the wall watching her patiently as she stared him down.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked.

"No," he said shrugging. "I do what my Queen tells me to do as do your people."

"She is a weak Queen," Aelthi said with a sigh. "She is nothing compared to ours."

"She won't be weak for ever and Sookie could use that sort of alliance in the future," Eric countered.

"Bullshit," Claudine inputted. "We do not need to dwell in your lands, we have our own. Your wars, your battles mean nothing to us. Our people are safe, secure and well cared for."

"That is true," Eric nodded. "Sookie however lives in 'my' world as you put it. She needs to be secure, safe and well cared for."

"The Queen is always safe," Aelthi scoffed. "Hence why she is Queen."

"Leave us," Sookie finally spoke staring a hole into her vampire. They flooded out with head nods leaving the pair staring at opposite sides of the room. "You lied to me," she gasped.

"You have lied to me often," he shrugged "I merely withheld the information. I knew that if I told you her true intentions you wouldn't even allow her in the same room. You didn't even bring the whole council either I notice."

"They would not come," she smiled. "I may be Queen but getting those 600 year old fairies to leave the Fey to meet with vampires was asking far too much."

"Have you made a decision then?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "You will not like it however," she smirked. Eric left the room first sending Aelthi back in as Sookie rubbed her temples.

"If I may?" he offered. She nodded as he took her rubbing tiny circles into her shoulders and face. "It is a lot of him to ask you. I do believe however that you will make the correct decision. Listen to no one but yourself." He led her gently back to her seat where she noticed a few council members had left. She nodded gently at the ones who had remained and turned her smiling face onto the vampires present.

"What you ask is for my assistance in war," she repeated watching as heads nodded. Andre was practically salivating as she spoke now. "I will not lead my kind into war with the vampires. We have no real cause to join in on this take over and so we shall not."

"Here, Here," Markus roared.

"However," Sookie said with a small smile. "I will join this cause of yours, assisting when I can, if the situation proves dangerous to myself or my guards my assistance will be removed at once. My protection is priority number one."

"We understand," Eric nodded.

"I do not think you do," Claudine smirked.

"Meaning?" Andre snapped.

"Sookie is offering her assistance, meaning HER assistance. The guards go with her regardless, they will not fight in your favour. They will be there purely to guard her and the second it becomes remotely dangerous they will remove her and themselves to safer ground. Am I correct?" she asked leaning forwards to Sookie's eye line.

"Yes," she nodded.

"That is not fair," Andre roared stepping closer than Sookie liked. She waved her hand sending him flying backwards and into several other people stood around.

"Do not speak to me about fair," she sighed. "This meeting is over; if you would like my assistance then call for me. If not, trust me I will not be offended."

"That was highly sneaky," Aelthi commented as Sookie began changing into her human clothes.

"I know," she giggled. "Did you see their faces? How greedy she became when she thought I was handing over my guards?" she laughed loudly as she fastened the last buttons.

"I most certainly did," he said passing over a skirt for her. She sighed as the silky material washed over her legs before stepping out of the curtain.

"Shall we get the twins and dine out?"

"Here or in the Fey?" he asked. She paused for a second before the door opened and Eric walked in. Aelthi took his leave as Sookie stared at the Viking smiling.

"Hello my love," she purred.

"You're a little minx you know," he said lifting her against the table. She sighed happily as a certain part of him rubbed gently against her.

"Oh that I know," she whispered kissing the tip of his nose.

"She is positively furious," he growled spreading her knees further apart.

"My heart bleeds," she hissed pressing further into him.

"As it should," he said licking the base of her neck.

"Oh yes," she whispered leaning back to give him more skin.

"I cannot stay for long," he said capturing her gaze.

"I do not need long," she grinned.


	7. Birthing Lady

**A/N: Hello there! Guess who got a shiny new laptop and can't yet type properly on it! That's right, it's me. Enjoy, review, you all know the drill. Although I have noticed a lot of are you reading the chapters and not reviewing and not to sound needy but feedback would really be appreciated. **

**After**

"What is the common tongue word for this?" Sookie asked as Aelthi spoke to her. He paused and glanced up from the giant brown book.

"Elf saliva," he muttered. She nodded and continued down her own list before pausing again. "Dwarf semen," he smirked.

"You liar," she laughed. He shook his head before thumbing more pages and sighing heavily. "I am fairly certain it was in a brown leather bound book," she told him rubbing her forehead. "Maybe 85% certain."

"You are certain this is the gift you want for your Cousin?" he asked once more. He had raised several eyebrows as she had explained her plan.

"Yes," Sookie nodded. "I remember Grandpa making it for me as a child and I remember it being the most wonderful thing in the world."

"An essence stone though," her aide muttered slamming his book closed. "Not only will it take very strong magic but the stone itself will be hard to come by."

"I already have the stone," Sookie smirked at him. "All we need is the spell, then you and a few of the guards can cast it for me."

"Which reminds me," he muttered climbing the ladders to retrieve yet another book. "We could continue your magical advancement lessons as soon as we can. I can fit them into our schedule whenever you would like," with a groan Sookie returned to her book and leafed a few more pages. "Being the Queen without magic isn't the brightest idea you have ever had," Aelthi commented. Sookie allowed herself a little laugh at that statement and nodded her head in agreement after a while.

"During the night time would be easier," she yawned. "Maybe on a Tuesday and Thursday," he nodded and quickly removed his planner so make a note.

"Here it is," Sookie yelled suddenly. "Essence stone," she grinned widely. "Cerreg Hanfod," she whispered.

"That would be the one," he grinned. "Also we start with the 5 common tongue languages on mornings as well. I'll have you speaking dragonish and elfish before you know it," he laughed.

"Oh joy," she whispered. "What do we require?" she asked.

"The stone obviously, blood of a royal, 3 hairs of a birthing lady and the spell," he shrugged.

"A birthing lady?" Sookie snorted. He nodded and read over the words making a face to him before turning the book towards the shimmering figure of the guards.

"Easy," they all spoke.

"Good," Sookie nodded. "She isn't due for another 3 weeks but I want it done pretty quickly," she stretched back in her chair and smiled at them all. "We did well today gentlemen, Aelthi call the maid to clean up and you can treat me to walk around the gardens before Eric rises."

"Yes Majesty," he smiled extending his arm for her. "How is the house coming along then?" Aelthi asked as she paused to dip her fingers into the bird bath.

"Slow," she muttered. "It's practically perfect but with the requirements we need its taking so much longer than I had hoped," she huffed slightly as they continued. Both had bare feet as they trailed over the grass.

"Ah," he nodded. "I imagine blacking out the whole house is no easy feat," it was her turn to nod now as she gathered some flowers. "May I be blunt?" Aelthi asked as the maze appeared in front of them. It had been constructed after Sookie's first visit to the Fey and still to this day she got lost inside it.

"Always," she muttered taking a left. He went right and chuckled to himself as she swore at finding a dead end.

"Why is the stone so important?" he called. "The one the Prince made for you was beautifully constructed I'll give him that but it has no real use."

"It'll be something the child can keep forever," Sookie responded swearing again. "Something they can look at and think, wow my cousin made me that."

"And her guards," he laughed.

"Yes well," she sighed. "Come find me, I'm bloody lost again." He appeared beside her in less than a second and transported them out and into the house.

"I wasn't done with my walk," she snapped.

"The sun has set in the human world," he explained. "I shall gather our things and join you shortly."

"Not too shortly," she blushed. "After last time," she laughed. Aelthi blushed red before she disappeared and found Eric in his kitchen talking.

"Yes," he growled. "No," he turned towards her and grinned before capturing her mouth. "No," he snapped again pulling her closer. "Yes," he sighed. "Goodbye," he finished.

"Such eloquence," she teased kissing his chin.

"I do try," he smiled, resting his forehead against hers "How did the Royal search go?" he inquired.

"Excellent," she clapped. "We found the correct spell, Aelthi and the guards will conduct it and I shall be the best Godmother ever." He nodded and touched her face before rising.

"I have vampire shit to deal with," he said walking towards the wardrobe. "You may not see me for several hours."

With a pout Sookie followed him and watched him dress, her sigh making him smirk every time she caught his eye.

"I might start my dragonish lessons tonight then," she told him. "Aelthi is determined to make me learn all the common tongues," Eric lifted his head. "Of Fey," she explained. With that he nodded and grabbed a leather jacket.

"Till tonight," he smiled.

…**...**

"And breathe," Sookie smiled as Claudine practised her birthing technique in her office.

"I am well aware of what to do," Claudine snapped.

"Oh I'm sure," Sookie shrugged sitting on the floor beside her. "How excited are you?"

"On a scale of 1-not?" Claudine asked smiling. "Birthing in our world isn't easy, hopefully I'll birth in Fey on a night when the moon is full. Supposedly it makes it easier," Sookie raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Would you like your gift now or once the baby is born?" she asked excitedly.

"I assumed that's why you invited me over here with only 3 days left till I pop," Claudine smiled.

"Yes," the Queen nodded. "Of course I'm not allowed to be at the birth but I can't even come see you afterwards till all of his family have seen his first born. It's seems ridiculous even though I am the Queen," she snapped.

"I know Sookie," she smiled extending her hands for the box. "Respect the rules…."

"Respect tradition," Sookie finished pouting. "Open it and tell me what you think," she clapped.

Claudine opened the cream box and gasped at the giant blue diamond ring; Sookie grinned as Claudine lifted it from the box and teared up.

"It has your face in," she cried. With a nod they women embraced making Sookie's eyes also fill up with water. "Impressive," Claudine finally whispered returning it to the box.

"I hope the baby likes it," she shrugged. "If you've been wrong about the sex and it's a boy am sure he'll grow to love it."

"Another Claude," Claudine laughed. With a laugh Sookie rose to go grab some nibbles and refreshments for the pair. When she arrived back Claudine was gone. Following her cousins trail she found her in Fey.

"Why did you leave?" she demanded.

"My labour has started," Claudine explained hobbling towards the bed. "Please get everyone," Sookie barely had to say a word and Aelthi was doing her bidding.

Claudine's labour lasted for over 34 hours with Sookie sitting outside the door for most of it. She had sent messages to Eric explaining the situation and his replies had been full of promises. Claude was pacing now as the final push was given and just like that the birthing was over.

As according to custom, the fathers family met the baby first before Sookie and Claude were allowed in. The pair practically bouncing as they finally entered the room.

"Hey," Claudine smiled. "Come meet your newest subject," she teased.

"Oh hello," Sookie whispered looking down at the beautiful little girl in Claudine's arms. Her head was full of thick dark hair and her face blotchy with pink blush.

"Meet Brielle," Claudine whispered.

"Brielle," they said at once nodding. "So beautiful," Claude said perching.

"I know right," Claudine smiled.

Sookie stared at the baby for the longest time and smiled sadly to herself before making her excuses. She popped herself into Eric's office and smiled at him.

"Hello my love," he said without looking up.

"When we get married," she said. "I understand that I will be giving a lot up Eric," she told him. He looked up now. "I understand and I don't mind but," she paused. "I want you to promise to consider something for me," she whispered.

"Anything," he said rising.

"I would like to have an heir," she blushed. "I would like to be a mother."

**A/N: So, I'm going to be good and leave the decision to you my dear readers. Should Eric say yes and let her or should he say no? Any potential fathers? Also, I have this awful feeling I spelt Sookie wrong somewhere and for the life of me I can't find it. 5 house points to the person who does!**


	8. Not Fucking Twilight

**After**

"Has he spoken to you yet?" Aelthi asked as Sookie sat behind her desk staring into space. "Majesty?" he said politely.

"No," she replied simply turning back to the papers in front of her. "It was a stupid thing for me to request of him."

"He is after all…dead," he pointed out. Sookie looked up glaring something fierce at him before he simply nodded and went back to being silent beside her. She lifted her mobile again and stared at its blank screen before screaming and launching it across the room. One of her guards caught it easily and returned it to her side. She had done this nearly 10 times since returning to Fey two days ago.

….

"You want a what?" Eric had laughed at her.

"An heir," she whispered.

"Pick the new brat," he laughed turning back to his computer. "You do have a certain way of amusing me sometimes."

"Brielle," she said gently. "She named the baby Brielle," she whispered.

"Brielle, brat," he laughed.

"I asked you to consider it,"

"Consider it?" he laughed rising. "It's impossible or is that not something you had considered?"

"It may be," she admitted. "There is a lot I have to learn about Fey magic."

"SOOKIE," he roared glaring at her. "I am a vampire. I have been for 1000 years. This is not fucking twilight; I am not going to magically get you pregnant."

"End of discussion then," she whispered backing away from him.

"Yes," he spat running a hand through his hair. "Just leave now," he growled. "I do not wish to even look at you. Sometimes Sookie," he paused and she was gone.

…..

"He was right, it was a stupid request to make of him," Sookie told Aelthi as he stood still as a statue beside her. "Stupid fucking human."

"Majesty," he whispered gently. "There are other options," he said gently.

"Such as?"

"Adoption," he smiled. Sookie shook her head and leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes for a minute.

"You have a visitor," Aelthi whispered the next second. Opening one eye she noticed Claude stood at the opposite side of the desk now.

"What," she snapped.

"Aren't you all kinds of cheery," he smirked. "I came to see what time you were heading over to Claudines?"

"Hm," she paused.

"Half 9," Aelthi answered for her. "Majesty has a quick stop off at the Council Quarters before attending your sister."

Sookie looked at Aelthi confused and watched his little smirk appear as Claude began to talk. He was angry about some humans in his new club, and no Sookie would not lend him a guard or five to take care of the issue. He also suspected his new boyfriend of cheating on him and once again Sookie would not be lending him a guard to confirm his suspicions.

As Claude left Sookie rose and rolled her shoulders gently, releasing her hair from the intricate bun she had placed in it earlier she turned and left the Royal quarters. She could hear the soft footfalls of the guards and Aelthi behind her but the gardens offered her the solace she required. Sitting beside the fountain she dipped fingers into the water and watched the ripples for several minutes.

"I am going to see Eric," she said out loud. "I will not require an escort." With that she was gone and found her vampire in pretty much the exact same spot she had left him in.

"I didn't ring you," he said instantly.

"Didn't realise I needed summoning to see you," she spat.

"I should have known you wouldn't give me time," he laughed leaning back in his chair. Sitting opposite him she folded her legs neatly and watched him. His eyes were dancing slightly with laughter and usually she would have found that beautiful.

"You are not the only one who is allowed to be angry, "she began. "I asked you to consider it, you didn't need to reject the idea so completely."

"You should be smarter than this, you did attend school yes?"

"You're well aware of that fact."

It was Eric's turn now to pause and study her. She was still in her Royal dress, her hair had been pulled out hastily and she was for once not wearing any make up. Her crown still in perfect place but at the same time completely out of place in her current mood.

"I cannot give you what you want," he said simply. "Which leaves you with asking another man to do the deed and I cannot be around for that."

"What about if he just donates?" she asked. "I would never be unfaithful," she said simply.

"You still ask a lot of me," he snapped rubbing his jaw.

"All I do is ask," she whispered. "I would not do anything unless I had your full support. I just," she paused and looked around the room. "You have Pam," she told him. "You have a child, you have a part of you that would carry on for you. I have no one. I know when I agreed to be with you that I gave that option up," she sighed.

"But?"

"But," she laughed. "When I held Brielle, I don't know. It was almost like I hadn't really sealed that part of me off. My womb just seemed to come to life with possibilities."

The pair sat in the office together silently, as Eric once again rubbed his jaw and Sookie focused herself on playing with the lace on her dress. It was only as Pam entered that she realised it was nearly half 9 and she had somewhere to be. With a sad smile she nodded her head towards him and left.

Claudine was holding a small party to show off her baby and as Sookie entered she was stopped nearly 10 times by people wanting to shake her hand and kiss the Royal Ring as she walked towards her cousin.

"This was a bad idea," she said sitting beside Claude and trying to hide. He laughed and knocked into her side.

"My little Sook," he teased. "Hating all the attention." Claudine walked towards them with a bright pink bundle and all talking ceased as Sookie handled the child with care. As the twins spoke she touched the pink cheeks of her newest subject and marvelled at the tiny hands and feet. She had never really been around a baby and currently she was finding this one fascinating.

"The good thing about other peoples babies," Aelthi commented. "Is that you can give them back," he smiled.

"I am tempted not too," she admitted. "How mad do you believe she would be?"

"Very," Claudine laughed from her side. "You can however have her as many weekend nights as you wish. I am already missing a lot of sleep due to this little one."

"I am more than accustomed to being awake at night," Sookie told her.

"Don't say you're considering a baby," Claudine laughed. Sookie didn't say a word as she handed Brielle over and smoothed her dress down.

"Why do people keep thinking this is some sort of joke?" she snapped. Claudine opened and closed her mouth several times before Sookie sighed loudly and simply popped herself out. Appearing at Adele's old barn house she allowed herself a few minutes of peace and walked around the abandoned home of her late Grandmother. She had bought the house after Adele's passing and offered it to Jason when he fell on hard times, he had declined but that had not stopped him from rummaging in the jewellery boxes and attic for items to sell. Sitting on the bed she curled on her side and simply listened to the noises of the night hoping they wouldn't mock her as well.

"You should not be here alone," a voice told her. Sookie looked up as her Guard appeared and looked down at her with a scowl.

"I have you," she muttered.

"I have only just located you," he said sighing and standing at the foot of the bed. "Will you be staying here awhile?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I shall do a quick perimeter check and return to you," with a nod he was gone and she sighed and rolled onto her back.

Sookie hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep until she felt someone tucking a blanket around her. Opening her eyes she recognised the blonde hair and nestled back into the pillows.

"I could practically taste your sadness," Eric told her sitting on the bed with her.

"Hm," she muttered.

"You do not ask an easy thing of me," he started holding his head in his hands. "However," he paused. "I do not want you to feel this way, I really don't."

"It does not matter," she whispered. "You will be enough," she smiled.

"I will?" he asked.

"Yes," she yawned. "I am being selfish again."

"I believe this time it is I that is being selfish," he moved to crouch down beside the bed. "The sun is about to rise but I shall be in my office tomorrow and we can discuss this without one of us shouting…or disappearing in your case," he laughed and kissed her mouth gently before pulling away.

The next day Sookie returned to Fey and ignored all the requests from her cousins to see her, opting for magic practice with Aelthi for a full day. In between shooting spells at her he had begun teaching her Dragonish and Ancient Fey, both of which Sookie was sure she would never need to use. However he was convinced it was an essential language for her to learn and so far her objections had simply been ignored. By the end of it she was sweating and exhausted. Opting for a bath she stayed in Fey until the set, back in Shreveport.

Entering the office she found Eric behind his desk typing, sitting on his sofa she let out a shriek when she discovered he had moved to suddenly be leaning over.

"We have been fighting too much," he purred moving closer. She gave him a mock gulp of fear as he slid between her legs and over her body easily. "We have yet to make up…properly," he growled.

"Oh well," she smiled. "That needs to definitely be amended," she purred now as he moved to touch her gently over her dress and knickers.

"That it does," he chuckled. "That it does," his blonde head bobbed down her body and straight to the place she needed him the most.

"Oh, Eric," she sighed.

As they sat silently afterwards she stroked his naked arm and turned towards him sitting up slightly. Both were completely naked and she stretched almost cat like feeling her body return to a more normal sensation level. He watched as she stroked down from his nose to his belly button and back up again.

"See something you like?"

"Always," she smiled sweetly.

"That is how I feel," he said lifting his head and kissing her exposed flesh. "The house is ready by the way," he said stretching himself now. "I forgot to tell you last time I saw you."

"So we can live together," she smiled.

"That we can,"

"Good," she nodded leaving the sofa. Dressing quickly she sat on the chair she had vacated and watched him with amusement. "We need to talk," she said simply.

"I know," he said sitting up. "I was hoping to distract you with more sex but I appear to have lost my touch."

"We both know that is not true," she laughed.

"Half the bar knows that is not true," he smirked pulling on his trousers again. "I do not want to ever deny you anything. I wanted to give you everything, yet you ask for the one thing I cannot give you."

"I have told you there other options," she sighed. "I do not even know if it is possible," she confessed. "It may be easier as you said to just pick Brielle as my heir."

"I believe I used the word Brat,"

"I rephrased."

He nodded now and opened a bottle of blood as he sat back behind his desk, she watched him drain it in mere seconds before he tossed the empty bottle effortlessly into the bin.

"Would the child live with us?"

"Of course," she said instantly.

"You couldn't just raise it in Fey?"

"I would want the full experience," she admitted.

"Boarding school then?"

"I am not sending my child off to some weird school just to please you," Eric laughed at that and nodded his head.

"Would you pick a fairy?"

"It would be easier," she shrugged. He nodded now and opened another bottle, another few seconds past as he drank it and once again tossed it aside.

"I will as you put it 'consider it'," he finally told her.

Sookie looked at him almost suspiciously before she nodded and he rose.

"Now leave me to my vampire shit," he smirked. "I shall see you at home, I made sure the bedroom was fully prepared for our arrival."

"I should hope so," she laughed. "I am a Queen after all, I can't been seen sleeping on a floor."

"Have a nice night," he mocked bowed now. "Majesty."

"Thank you," she whispered as he rose. "For your consideration," she curtseyed to him now and disappeared.

"You're back," Aelthi said almost shocked. He straightened up his tie and stared at her waiting for instruction.

"I think he's going to say yes," she told him. "I think I'm going to have a baby," she giggled.

"Majesty," he beamed. "That is excellent news!"

"I know," she grinned. "He will possibly allow me a fairy donor so we must find someone suitable," he nodded. "And blonde!"

"Of course," he laughed now pulling out a notebook. "From a noble family?"

"Pureblood would be preferred," she admitted. Sookie could barely contain her excitement as she did an excited little jump and clasped her hands in front of her face. "Oh, I knew he would come around to the idea."

Aelthi smiled gently at her as she swished around the office now, her skin shimmering slightly with the joy she was feeling. As he made notes about contacts to ring he had an insane idea.

"Majesty?" he asked gently.

"Yes?"

"What about Claude?"

"My cousin?" she laughed. "What about him?"

"It is not uncommon for Royals to say, inbreed. You are not fully related either…" he trailed off as she looked utterly horrified at him and shook her head. He nodded understanding her human disgust.

"Claude as an adult is awful," she said sometime later. "Imagine him as a baby?"

"You make an excellent point," he said softly.

"I often do that," Sookie laughed. "People are quite shocked that I have a brain sometimes."

"Never I majesty," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled looking at him gently. "That's good."

**A/N: Guess whose back. Back again. Tell a friend… you know the score. Review, rate, message me! Get busy and you shall be rewarded. I have a rare few weeks off and ample amounts of time to return to my lovely FF family.**


	9. He Is The One?

**After**

For weeks Sookie waited patiently as her vampire took his time deciding. She attended her meetings in the Fey, acted out all her Royal duties and saw her cousins at least 2 times a day. When she returned to the human world she was the perfect fiancé. She cleaned their home, made their bed and was available for every single one of his sexual needs. Some of which she would never had permitted were she not after something. On one such night as he flew onto their balcony she was awaiting him with a running bath and a rub in all the right places. His arms lifted her easily and into the bathroom they went.

"Alcide really did an amazing job on this house," Eric whispered as she nestled against his chest. She nodded happily as he drew small circles on her wet skin.

"It has been three weeks," she said looking up at him. She kissed his chin gently and pulled on the skin with her teeth. "How much consideration have you taken?"

"Too much," he sighed leaning backwards.

"And?"

"And nothing," he snapped rising suddenly. A wave of water followed him out of the bath and onto the floor making him skid a little as she giggled and hid behind the porcelain side.

"It is not an easy decision I know," she commented as he dried himself and grabbed a pair of black sleeping trousers.

"Do you know?" he asked suddenly. "What if this was all reversed? What if it was I who wanted a child and you couldn't give me one? How would that make you feel?"

"I would feel awful of course," she whispered. "If it was something you passionately wanted though we would make it work."

"WOULD WE FUCK," he roared at her.

"We'd do that as well," she said trying to calm him down.

"You do not see what you do not want to see," he growled at her.

"Eric calm down," she snapped at him, he growled at her before lashing out and knocking all their shelves down. As he stormed from the room she heard a smash and quickly got herself out of the bath.

"Remain here," Dima said appearing at the doorway. He wrapped her in a towel and nodded somewhere over her shoulder.

"He's just," she paused.

"He's enraged," he said simply. "He lashes out like that towards you and I fear I make have to kill him," he smirked.

"He's not to be harmed," she hissed. With a slight nod her warrior smiled and suddenly a new face appeared beside her.

"Who is this?" she asked confused.

"Galeal," he said with a bow. "I am new," he blushed. "Aelthi hired me only two weeks gone." She nodded and accepted the bundle of clothing he was holding to her.

"How is he?" Dima asked.

"He's in his study typing something and swearing," he answered. "He did not sense me there in the bedroom when I gathered the Queens sleeping attire."

"It may be best that we retire to Fey," Dima told her. "Just for the night."

"Ok," Sookie whispered. "Let me leave him a note."

"I shall see that he knows," Dima said with a nod. "Be gone Majesty, I shall check on you when I return."

Sookie had barely stayed in her suite at the Royal House and she could tell by how uncomfortable she found the bed. Sliding from its sheets she grabbed a silk robe and snuck out of the window. The drop to the gardens was nothing for her half breed status. As she passed the rose gardens she paused and turned her head.

"I know you're there," she sighed.

"Sorry," Galeal whispered. "I am still not entirely trained," he smiled.

"Fills me with confidence," she teased continuing her path. "Where did you come from?"

"I am the Son of Markus from the Council," he said semi proudly. "His 9th son and 10th child," he told her.

"Fertile," she muttered picking a flower.

"I applied when you first took the throne but was rejected," he told her. "It was only when Aelthi came to see my father that I asked if any positions were opening and he said in fact there was," he was rambling and Sookie turned to look at him smiling.

"Dima must hate you," she smirked.

"He does," he laughed.

"I do not believe I even know Dima's last name let alone his parentage," she smiled.

"I have none on both accounts," a voice growled. "Why are you strolling the gardens so late?"

"I cannot sleep," she told him sitting on a bench now and staring at the darkened sky. "How was Eric?"

"He simply grunted when I informed him and made no move to say anything on his actions," Dima answered. "I could spell you into sleep."

"No," she sighed. "Leave me be, I am safe here."

"As you wish," he bowed and grabbed Galeal by the arm. "Remain cloaked," she heard him growl before he disappeared.

"Are you not tired?" she inquired. She waited a few minutes before coughing gently.

"No," he said reappearing. "I've been told that sleep is for the weak," he laughed. Sookie nodded and rose from the bench leading him to the maze. He paused beside her and she smiled gently before rushing away from him. He swore in tongues she had never heard before he gave chase. Her giggling giving her away.

"Majesty," he snapped. Sookie grinned as he finally found her and his arm latched onto her and popped them back inside the house.

"I was hoping you would be more fun than Dima," she commented.

"I have to take this seriously," he told her. "Please, allow me to escort you to bed and then I shall retire myself." She nodded and gestured for him to lead the way as she followed. As he paused outside her door she sighed at the bed and nodded at him.

The next day she looked over her shoulder to where she knew the guards constantly stood and then looked over at Aelthi who was sprucing up her roses. Falling onto her back she shielded her face with a book and sighed dramatically.

"Problems Majesty?"

"No," she lied. Aelthi gave her a chuckle as he tossed a fallen rose head at her, it landed perfectly in the middle of her stomach and she smiled at the petals.

"I could call my child Rose," she whispered.

"Synstylae," Aelthi said gently.

"Imagine spelling that as a child," she laughed.

"You cannot give your heir a human name," he said gently. Sookie nodded and lifted the rose to her face breathing in its almost heavenly scent.

"I doubt he will allow me a child now," she told him sadly. Aelthi paused his cuttings to move to be beside her. "I displease him every time I mention it," the tears came without Sookies permission and he dabbed them gently.

"Dima explained he had to remove you from the house last night," he commented.

"Yes," the Guard answered. "At 3.46 this morning, I had the guards escort her Majesty back to the Fey as the vampire had become enraged and lashed out at some shelves."

"I met the new guard," she smiled.

"You did," he grinned. "And? Thoughts?"

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing," he blushed coughing. "Leave us momentarily," he said looking at Dima. "All of you." Sookie saw the look of unhappiness on his face before he disappeared and her constant shadow was gone.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"He is blonde and from noble blood," he grinned at her. "He comes from a very healthy family and I went round myself to pick him, I mean I wanted his brother Galion but he's apparently already taken."

"You mean," she paused and blushed furiously. "Does he know?"

"No," Aelthi laughed. "He is your guard; it's his duty to serve you."

"To protect me from harm not to knock me up," she shrieked.

"Can he not do both?"

"No he most certainly cannot," she huffed. "How old is he anyway?"

"176,"

Sookie looked at Aelthi and the sparkle in his eye before she smiled and sighed at him. He gave her a wicked little smile before placing the rose back on her stomach.

"Aurelia is a beautiful name in all languages," he said rising. "It means Golden," he told her. Sookie smiled at that and tossed the rose at him making him laugh gently. "Think it over Majesty."

Sookie returned to her home as the sunset and observed the lack of damage. Clearly her vampire had repented or at least phoned his human to come repent for him.

"Hello," he said greeting her in their room.

"Hello Eric," she smiled.

"Your warrior explained that I was too enraged to be around you last night, so he whisked you away into Fey," he smirked. "He could not stop me from killing you if I wanted too Sookie."

"I didn't bring him with me," she admitted. "You don't have to antagonise him." Eric nodded and went about dressing as she sat on the bed and watched him. "I know I've made our relationship worse."

"We are always on the edge," he said not looking at her. "I am a vampire and you are a fairy, it was probably never going to be easy going."

"I suppose not," she smiled at him.

"I have been thinking however," he paused. "If you had a child, it would probably give you more of a reason to be in this world. You would raise it here I assume?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I was raised here and I turned out fine, I do not believe the Fey to be a place for children."

"If you find a suitable donor," he paused. "I will have to meet him and make sure he is aware that is not allowed to touch what is mine," he snapped.

"He would be aware of that," she smiled.

"Then we can," he paused. "Try," he told her. "You can try. I shall sit on the side lines and support you no matter what befalls you."

"Are you sure?" she asked excitedly. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes," he laughed zipping up his jacket. "I am really sure," he told her. "I will not be happy about competing for your attention though," he teased. Sookie laughed happily as she threw herself at him and kissed him for all she was worth.

"You will not regret this," she promised. "What really made you change your mind?" she inquired touching his face.

"I sleep during the day," he smirked. "I probably won't even see the child," he laughed. She nodded almost sadly now at him as he put her down. "Till later my love."

"I may stay tonight in the Fey," she told him. "Start looking with Aelthi for possible matches." With a simple nod Eric kissed her forehead and took off towards the window before disappearing.

"AELTHI," she screamed returning to the Fey. He appeared in seconds and she giggled at his panicked expression. "He has given his blessing," she said simply. "Let's look at those lists now."

Together they sat in her office and glanced over the lists he had been making for weeks now. He had even gone out and taken pictures of some of them.

"We have a perfect match mere sword throw away," he whispered to her as they went outside to watch the moon rise. Sookie scowled something fierce at him and then turned her head towards the guards.

"Galeal," she called gently.

"Yes?"

"Accompany me on a walk," she said extending her hand. He bowed and accepted her hand on his arm as she moved them towards a new part of the gardens that had been under construction. He seemed slightly nervous as she looked at him every now and then before they stopped at the children's construction she was building for Brielle.

"How is guard training coming along?"

"Very well," he nodded proudly.

"Dima tell you off for talking?"

"Yes Majesty,"

"Scare you a little?"

"Pretty much," he nodded trying not to smile.

"Are you married?"

"No,"

"Courting?"

"No,"

"A virgin?"

"Majesty," he hissed.

"Is that a no?" she smiled.

"No," he finally answered. She giggled as he led her back to the other guards and Aelthi who was chatting to Dima happily.

"Nice walk?" he asked kissing her hand and leading her inside. Galeal disappeared instantly with his other warriors as she took Aelthi into the study and sat down at her desk.

"I'll take him to meet Eric tomorrow," she said looking at him. "We can start as soon as my cycle begins."

"He is the one?"

"He is indeed, you did well Aelthi," she said rising.

**A/N: Well aren't I just spoiling you tonight! I realise the last two chapters could have been turned into one but I get so distracted whilst writing that I end up with fragments all over the place! Little short chapters at the minute until I get back into the full swing of things. Review please and more shall come!**


	10. It Is Done

**After**

**A/N:**** I know I usually do these afterwards but I doubt anyone actually reads them so I've popped it here so you HAVE to pay attention. First of all, I know some of you (aka all of you) want Eric to be the father if this whole thing goes ahead. However personally, I do like those types of stories. That is just my opinion. I have read many very good ones but I personally could not write it. Secondly, I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have welcomed me back. I know I took quite the hiatus from writing but I'm back now and hopefully all has been forgiven. I am always thrilled to get messages and reviews and will happily answer any questions people have.**

Sookie had sat beside Eric now for 6 nights in a row, his hand firmly grasped in hers as he chatted softly to her and Pam. His eyes rarely leaving the dance floor but when they did they found only hers. Sitting beside him every night she had made the unconscious effort to make herself look as nice as she could. Her dresses had been short, the way Eric liked them. They had been of every colour with ample amounts of cleavage on show, another thing Eric liked. She had worn only a dash of her usual fragrance yet she seemed to have gone a little overboard with her makeup. It had left her cheeks feeling a bit heavy with a slight itchy feeling as well. She had yet to tell him the news that she had found a potential donor. Or that she was going for a health check tomorrow. Instead however she had opted for the coward's way out and simply sat beside him silently and drank. Her drink was being constantly refilled with gin and tonic without her having to even say a word. Her head was slowly hazing over as the gin took effect leaving her feeling the best she had in weeks.

"My master says you are considering having a baby," Pam said leaning over her shoulder. Her blonde hair mixed with Sookie's as she looked over her shoulder and nodded slightly.

"I've come off my birth control," she admitted.

"That is news to me," Eric said joining their conversation. Sookie simply nodded and relaxed into her chair more as she sipped what could be her 7th drink. His grip tightened slightly on her hand making Sookie withdraw her hand from his. His eyes darkened slightly at her but she ignored him and turned her head back towards Pam.

"One more I think," she whispered shaking the now empty glass.

"You have had enough," Eric told her.

"I am an adult," she replied. He chuckled at her softly before waving the waitress back over, she took the empty glass as Sookie allowed him to reclaim her hand. His kissed her knuckles before returning his attention back to the club.

At home Sookie giggled as Eric put music on and dragged her into the living room for a dance. The pair swirled together in an old fashioned waltz before he carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

The next morning as she awoke beside her vampire Sookie sat up slowly fearing that the world wouldn't stop spinning around her.

"How are we today?" Aelthi asked the second she appeared in Fey.

"Poorly," she lied. "Maybe a day of rest is needed?"

"Maybe less gin is needed," he smiled handing her a glass of smoky liquid. She drank it without question feeling instantly better. He placed a plate of dry bread in front of her next watching as she nibbled it cautiously.

"I have rearranged all appointments for today," he explained as he moved to stand behind her and massage her shoulders. "Your health appointment could not be rearranged," he whispered gently. She groaned slightly before waving him off, her diary was laid open on her desk for her to skim through as he talked lightly about the complaints she was facing later.

"Where are my warriors?" she asked suddenly. "I don't feel them near me today."

"Training down by the water," he answered simply. "Have you spoken to Galeal yet?"

"No," Sookie rose from the desk taking with her the bread. "Let us go watch," she smiled. "Bring my diary and some complaints and we shall work outside today."

Aelthi nodded and grabbed all they would require before taking her arm into his and leading her towards the furthest bank of water.

"I do not come down here often," she mused. "The banks are quite beautiful."

"Fey is a mass expanse," Aelthi smiled. "You rarely leave the office and home," he teased.

"I go to the gardens," she snapped.

"Which you continue to expand so that you do not have to go out into the towns," he laughed. Sookie looked at him slightly outraged as they followed the paths down near the shore. The far off noises of men laughing and the clang of swords made a smile spread on Sookie's face.

"I imagine a boy would please Eric more," Sookie found herself saying. "If I manage to secure a child."

"That I have no doubt about," Aelthi smiled. With a pause she noticed the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eye.

Dima paused his training as he noticed the Queen walking towards him. He had taken a much needed training day with his men, taking them down to the water for drills and sword practice.

"HALT," he growled watching as swords paused. She was strolling with her advisor her golden hair ruffling slightly in the wind.

"She's majestic," one man growled.

"Shut your mouth," he snapped. As she neared he bowed low leading an example as she giggled and looked at them all. Her eyes sparkling in the sunshine as she looked at them all.

"I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Never," he lied.

"We'll sit over there, we won't say a word," she promised leading Aelthi over to the flat land. Her advisor threw a blanket down as she made herself comfortable.

"Does this have anything to do with new boy?" Lica asked standing beside him. Both looked over at their newest and youngest recruit who was stood awkwardly looking at the Queen.

"Possibly," he growled. "Aelthi hand appointed him, I had no say."

"You do not like him?"

"I distrust anyone who has the power to remove me from her Majesty's side," he admitted. "BACK TO WORK," he roared. "Laps in the water, out to the cliffs."

Moving back towards the Queen he crouched besides her watching as she smiled sweetly, Dima liked that about her, she always had a smile for everyone, even him. He had made a list that morning of all the warriors he was currently training and so presented her with the list of names.

"Fabziaor?" she giggled.

"Pronounced Fa," he laughed. They went through the list together as he pointed them out and taught her the correct manner in which to pronounce some of them. Sookie it seemed was genuinely interested in learning all the names and was constantly asking more information about them. Who was the oldes? The youngest? What families did some come from, where they all fairies. Her questions never seemed to end.

"How many are with me daily?"

"At least 5 Majesty," he answered. "I am always with you of course."

"Galeal?" Aelthi asked.

"Your pet," he smirked. Sookie didn't like that he realised, her eyes went wide in surprise at his tone making him slightly uneasy.

"Friend of a friend," Aelthi corrected. He nodded and bowed towards them before rising and joining back into practice. He ran towards them fitting in perfectly at the head of the group, the water warm as he ran.

"I did not realise I had so many men," she said looking at Aelthi.

"You believed it was all Dima?" he laughed scribbling notes down.

"I do not know what I believed," she shrugged. "Galeal seems to fit in well with them all. His hair looks nice in this sunshine," she pondered.

"You should ask him soon," he told. "You should make it seem like much more than a request," he smiled. "It is an honour."

Dima watched the way Aelthi steered the Queen around the shore, pointing out different things to her, showing her sights she probably had never seen in all her time serving. Lifting her dress she slipped off her shoes and took tentative steps towards the water. Her laughter made a change from the grunting of men. As the water lapped at her exposed calves she paused and simply stood in the water.

"Her majesty requires Galeal," Aelthi said appearing beside him.

"For?"

"Something that you do not need to know or care about," he snapped.

"Galeal," he shouted. "Her Majesty requires you."

Sookie heard the faint pop in the water and smiled at the Warrior that bowed beside her. She remained silent as he looked at her.

"You require me?"

"There is a lot that I can do as Queen," she started. "I had a very spoilt childhood and I was once given the chance for it all. I threw it all away for a vampire," she whispered.

"I knew the late Quails," he told her.

"I had them killed," she whispered. "Dima did the deed."

"I had heard the rumours,"

"I do have a point in all this," she smiled. He nodded and waited as she looked over his shoulder to where Aelthi was stood watching. "I wish to have a child."

"Oh," he nodded. "I am very pleased Majesty," he bowed again.

"Eric of course cannot give me what I wish," she paused and looked at him fully now. "You can though."

….

Sookie sat beside Aelthi at the human doctors she had chosen noticing the disgust evident on his face. As her name was called he accompanied her through the door and into the room. He even helped her into the gown she was provided with.

"Unless you are doing the tests I suggest you take a seat," with a nod he sat at the head of the room glancing around.

"Pop your feet up please Miss Brigant," the Doctor smiled.

"She is very healthy," Aelthi told him. With a nod he began his tests, taking blood, examining her thoroughly between her legs and giving her an ultrasound scan. Sookie remained silent during the whole thing until she began fastening her dress back up.

Back in her office she listened to Aelthi continue his talks about the meetings on the afternoon; he wanted to arrange an anniversary ball as well for her first year on the throne.

"Leave me," she sighed sitting back.

"Us as well?" Dima asked appearing. She gave him the slightest nod before she felt them all go.

"_I don't think I fully understand what you are saying," Galeal had said._

"_I know, I did this completely wrong," Sookie gasped rubbing her face gently. "I made the decision with Eric to try and find a donor in order for me to have a child. Then I saw you," she sighed. "I am aware it is a lot of me to ask, however as your Queen…"_

"_Yes," he said instantly._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_It would of course be an honour," he said giving her a bow._

"_You would only donate," she told him. "You would be required for nothing more than that."_

"_I am aware," he laughed gently._

"_Ok then," she laughed. "You will have to come meet Eric with me tonight, I shall explain that you are fully aware of the situation and then I shall consult a clinic."_

"_A clinic?" he asked laughing. "Would we not just…" he trailed off looking her over._

"_No," she snapped instantly. "I have only ever been with Eric."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yes," she snapped again. "You will only be required to give me a sample, nothing more."_

"_If that is your wish," he smiled kissing her cheek and disappearing._

…

"I find myself having second thoughts," Sookie whispered as she sat beside the tub which Eric currently bathed in. He looked up confused as she moved to join him in the water, still fully clothed. She rested her face against the side as he stroked up her leg.

"Is this a fairy thing?" Eric asked looking at her.

"Pardon?"

"Getting in a bath fully clothed," he said gesturing to her attire. Sookie laughed and shook her head as she splashed water on him slightly.

"I don't even really think I noticed," she laughed.

"So you were saying, second thoughts about what exactly?"

"Having a child," she admitted. "I find myself wondering if it's the thing that will end us."

"There is nothing that can end us," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked seriously. "You cannot just say that without having some sort of conviction behind it. I will potentially have a child one day Eric."

"I know that," he nodded. "I had children as a human, I have Pam. What right do I have to deny you the opportunity to try?"

"Are you hoping it fails?"

"You twist my words lover," he sighed. "I probably have ancestors, relatives still in this world. All that you have is very distant Fey cousins and a brother who doesn't even know he is related to you. This would be something for just you my love," Sookie stared at him lovingly as she took his hand into her own.

"I have found a donor. A warrior of mine, he comes from a noble home and he's blonde," she played with the wet fabric of her dress as Eric rubbed his chin.

"We shall meet with him tonight?"

"If you want," she whispered.

"Speak to me lover," he purred.

"Promise not to hate me if it takes," she looked directly into his eyes now.

"I once promised to give you the world," he whispered. "I won't deny that it makes me furious that I cannot give you this gift of life. That however is just not how the world works. We met at the wrong point in time," he smiled.

"I know I'm being selfish on the matter," she confessed.

"You are a selfish person my love," he said blankly. "It's what would have made you an amazing vampire one day. It's what makes you a great Queen."

"Say you won't hate me,"

"I will never hate you."

Galeal appeared behind the Queen as she busied herself making a sandwich, her vampire fiancé was at the end of the table drinking blood and reading a newspaper. If he had not seen it before he would not have believed the sight before him.

"He's late," the vampire suddenly growled.

"Apologies," he said appearing. Sookie smiled secretly over her shoulder before ushering him to the table. She placed trays full of snacks down as well as he felt the vampires eyes take him in.

"Least he smells delicious," it chuckled.

"All Fey do to you," Sookie laughed gently sitting down with a little mug of tea. "So," she coughed. "We are all adults here and are all fully aware of why we are sitting down having this discussion."

"You are not permitted to sleep with my wife," Eric told him. "You will have zero say in the way her child is brought up, I will be its father on paper, and you will be its father only in blood."

"I am well aware of what a donor means," he coughed sitting up straight. "I am new to guarding the Queen and I am more than capable of keeping my distance. Dima has already looked into sending me to the Guards house anyway so that whilst she carries the child I won't be around."

"How is this," Eric started. "How is this situation ok for you?"

"She is the Queen," he said. "It is an honour to assist her in any way that I can. From all her guards I was the one she picked."

"Yes," he nodded. "I can see why."

"Shall I leave you both alone to discuss more?" Sookie asked shuffling her chair back.

"No," Eric said lifting the paper again. "Let him cum in a cup for you," he smirked. "I'll take care of the real fucking job."

"Eric," she said gently. "Be polite."

"Trust me," he told her rising. "That was."

"I have to cum in a cup?" Galeal asked confused. A laugh which sounded like chimes surrounded him as she shook her head.

"I honestly do not know," she admitted. "My health appointment results were all clear, I'm fertile and ready to go. Once Aelthi has an appointment available we will go and find out more. I admit it will not be easy."

"That is why we are magical," he smiled rising. "It makes things a lot easier."

….

Sookie had never seen a human more puzzled than the one in front of her currently. The fertilisation advisor shot looks between Galeal and Aelthi constantly and then back to her. He had talked over the whole process with them, asked why she wanted/needed a donor, discussed other options, adoption, sperm bank but Sookie had proudly presented Galeal and explained that her husband was a vampire. He had told them the basic process of insemination and how it would take place making her nod and pretend to be interested. It would be repeated she decided so why she was listening was beyond her. They went over the dangers, the chance of it not working and what to do if problems did arise. Eric had paid for this private clinic as a baby shower gift apparently which had amused her and made her love him just that little bit more. It was the best in the Country apparently and it had taken the fairies mere seconds to pop there when the appointment was finalised. Sookie watched again as the advisor took a few blinks at both men and shook his head. It didn't help she thought that Galeal had come in most of his warrior uniform. His brown leather trousers and oversized white shirt looked too medieval for these times and Aelthi looked immaculate in a brand new suit on her other side.

"I have been tracking the ovulation cycle here," Aelthi said producing papers from his briefcase. "As you can clearly see, she will be fertile in a mere 5 days when we can have the first insemination."

"You've read up on this clearly," the doctor said looking at the charts.

"Clearly," Sookie said glaring at him gently. "When did you start this?" she asked.

"I have always done this," he shrugged. "You run like clockwork," he smiled as if giving her a compliment.

"So you are the donor," he said now turning to Galeal.

"I am," he nodded.

"We will ask you not to masturbate or have intercourse until the insemination day if that's ok with you," he smiled. Galeal merely nodded before Sookie couldn't help but let a little giggle escape.

"I don't suppose you have recordings of her temperature as well do you?"

"I do actually," Aelthi said proudly.

"We need to discuss boundaries when we return to Fey," she hissed gently. He nodded and closed his briefcase gently; they waited almost in silence as he typed away, lifting sheets and pawing at other documents.

"Are you worried?" Galeal asked.

"No," she lied.

"Good," he smiled. "Aelthi and myself have prepared a fertilisation drink for you as well," he whispered.

"Sounds delightful," she muttered.

"This is a ridiculously fast pace for this sort of procedure," the Doctor said looking up.

"You have been paid the full amount," Aelthi told him. "We can easily take back our money and go to a clinic which is better suited to our needs."

"I am not saying we can't do it," he laughed. "We have three appointments available at what will be Miss Brigant's highest fertility moments."

"Excellent."

Sookie crawled into her own bed listening to the sound of Eric talking in his office. As he entered the room still on his phone she smiled and tapped the space beside her. He shook his head and continued talking in a language she didn't understand before she felt his mouth on her shoulder.

"Lover," he purred. "I trust all went well?"

"Yes," she said twisting to face him. "The first lot will be placed on Tuesday," she smiled touching his face. "Tell me to back out now if you are not fully behind this idea."

"Even if we adopted, it would not be my child," he told her moving so he was over her. His face nestling between her breasts as she opened her legs to allow him better access.

"I know that," she purred lifting his face to hers. "Tell me you support this."

"I support you," he grinned pulling her knickers down slowly and watching her eyes light up. "I shall support you no matter what."

"Bite me," she grinned. With a throaty chuckle he teased her mouth with his own, his nose gently rubbing against hers as he ground his crotch into her own. Without a second of warning he struck on her throat making her gasp and buck from the bed, her giggle of joy ringing in his ears as he drank deep from her.

…..

"You're doing what now," Claude said confused. Sookie had called her cousins to her home in preparation of what yet might occur. As she looked at them both she could sense both confusion and a bit of sorrow as well. This is what she had been dreading, the sorrow people would feel about her situation. This was what she had hoped to spare from Eric. The taunts she had faced when she had dated him previously had been bad enough but now, now she was Queen. People would judge her for marrying a vampire always but they would judge her even more for then going and having a baby with another man.

"Sook," Claudine whispered. "Have you really thought this through?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I will one day not be here and I have no heir Claudine."

"What about Brielle?" Claude pointed out. The baby in question was rocking gently in a car seat beside Sookie. At barely even 8 weeks old her head was filled with dark brown hair and her cheeks the most beautiful rose colour Sookie had ever seen.

"She is not my heir," Sookie said simply. "I have had many discussions with Eric about this and I have found a suitable donor."

"A donor?" Claude laughed. "You could have least dragged me here to tell me it's my sperm you want."

"NO," Sookie said instantly. "Aelthi put you down instantly when I had this musing to him. I shot the idea down immediately."

"Why?"

"Because I am not that girl," she snapped. The twins laughed at her and then sighed before each taking a hand and kissing it.

"Then we wish you luck," they said in unison. "And we cannot wait to meet the future little Prince or Princess you have."

"It will be a boy," Claude told her with a wink. "Bet any money on it."

"I would name him Niall," she answered instantly. Both smiled and kissed her hand again before she pulled them back onto her lap. "Eric fully supports this decision. I am not making it with an easy heart. I am young however and I feel this is the time. I hope I can have my ever faithful cousins to be beside me during this?"

"We would need prying from your side," Claudine told her fiercely. "I am as I have always been proud of you. The love I have for my own daughter is a love I never believed you would experience. Everyone should have the chance at this type of happiness."

"Thank you," she whispered holding back tears.

"Can't say I'm happy you didn't ask me," Claude started. "However I can see why you felt some warrior would be better."

"I shall take that as a yes," Sookie laughed.

"Yeah why not," Claude shrugged and rose from the sofa stretching. "Could have had all of this," he said gesturing towards his torso and grinning at her. With a slight shake of her head she moved onto the floor to greet a now awake Brielle. The three chatted easily as she wasted a night away from any sort of duty. Aelthi would be furious with her but she could handle that another day. Unless her throne was on fire she was not interested in dealing with any sort of Royal crisis.

The day of her insemination Sookie spent the morning sat on the banks again. She was only accompanied today by her thoughts as Aelthi had left her service to go about getting all preparations made. In Fey the weather never seemed to darken, the sun when it rose glowed across every inch of land. The water was never cold and the flowers never seemed to wilt and die. Or if they did Sookie was not aware of it. She had seen gardeners plenty of times but she had yet to see a dead flower, or even a blade of grass out of place. The bank she currently sat on was made of the whitest sand she had seen and her toes had buried deep into it.

"Majesty," Dima said appearing beside her. "You are summoned to the main house by Aelthi."

With a pop she arrived and looked at his excited face before feeling a smile spread on hers.

"It is all prepared for you," he said happily.

"You will come with me?"

"Of course," he handed her a perfectly folded pile of human clothes with another smile. "You will need to change and drink the smoothie I have left in the bathroom for you. It is infused with magic from both me and Galeal. When the insemination is complete I will also say a quick spell in hopes it will take root."

"I will then instruct your warriors to say a prayer for your health," Dima said from her side. "Majesty."

"I'm really going to do this then," she whispered.

"Yes," Aelthi told her. "You are."

Sookie gulped the smoothie down tasting nothing but bananas and what tasted like carrot. Standing outside the clinic in her 1950's inspired dress she took one last final hesitation before walking inside. Inside she was greeted again by the same doctor who informed her of a successful deposit and led her to a private room. As Aelthi made himself comfortable on the sofa she jumped onto the bed and awaited further instruction.

It seemed to take only seconds for the procedure itself and the entire time she did not see Galeal. A good thing she reasoned especially since later she would not be returning to the human world. A night in Fey was called for, a night watching the waves and the moon rise was what she needed. As the doctor showed her images on an ultrasound Aelthi rose and showed him out gently. Next he placed one hand simply over her and muttered a few words. Sookie translated the words 'please' and 'child.' Closing her eyes she rested her own hands on her stomach and thought of her own mother, she had been a beautiful woman from what Sookie had seen. So had her father, it was at this moment she wondered how they had felt when they learnt they were having a second child. How elated had they been at finding out it was a girl she wondered. When she finally opened her eyes Aelthi smiled down at her and nodded.

"It is done."


	11. Happy Ending

**After**

**A/N:**Guess who has been ill! Yup, this girl! Going to guess you are all excited for the next few chapters then? So without more rambling…

"It is done," Aelthi whispered giving her a simple nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Majesty," he laughed helping her off the table. He turned away as she redressed before offering his arm to her. Sookie accepted happily and they strolled from the building together. She felt the instant presence of her guards the second they appeared back in Fey.

"You should rest," he instructed.

"I was hoping for a walk on the beach," she admitted. He gave her a slight shake of his head before he physically led her upstairs to her room. Once inside Sookie stripped off completely and surveyed herself in the mirror.

"Early days yet," she commented noticing the all too smooth skin on her stomach. Dressing quickly she touched the soft fabric of some of her more flattering dresses and giggled at the thought of being able to wear them soon. Moving back towards the bed she hoisted her legs up in the air and giggled at how much Eric would love the show.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Sookie screamed and twisted noticing Galeal stood beside the door holding a drink. He smiled gently as he stepped towards her, one hand held up in defence as she blushed.

"I read that it helps," she explained.

"Helps?"

"Fertilisation," she blushed.

"That is done," he laughed. "You are pregnant Majesty."

"How can you know that already?"

"Well," he sat down at the foot of her bed. "If Aelthi did his job correctly, which I assume he did he will have seen to that." Sookie nodded and extended her hand for the drink he was carrying. "Oh yes," he laughed handing it over. "I did bring this for you."

"Handy," she teased taking the glass off him. He watched her drink it before removing both the glass and himself from the room. Leaning back onto the pillows instinct made her hands protectively wrap over her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to her Grandfather to watch over them both.

**Month One**

"How are we today?" Aelthi asked waking her. Opening one eye she growled gently until he chuckled, her curtains were opened before a glass was placed once more in her hand.

"Drink," she muttered imitating his voice. "Can we go to the beach today?"

"Yes of course," he smiled. "I am not holding you prisoner; I just felt a night of peaceful sleep would be best for you and the baby."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she laughed.

"You do not trust me?" she shook her head softly before slowly removing herself from the endless amounts of quilts someone had placed over her. Standing beside him at the window she looked at his calm reflection and sighed.

"Of course I do," she confessed. "Probably more than I should," she watched as a smirk appeared on his face.

"We work exceptionally well together Majesty," he told her.

"I feel as though you do the work," she said walking away. "I am simply there for the signature."

….

Eric looked up as the sweetest smell invaded his nose, it wasn't just fairy he realised, it was something even sweeter.

"It would appear that my wife has returned," he smiled. Sookie appeared from nowhere a half smile on her face.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell you," he teased showing her his fangs. "Come to me."

"This is only a popping visit," she explained swaying towards him gently. "I must return to Fey, Aelthi will be furious I have left so soon."

"It is done?"

"It is indeedy," she sighed. "My eggo is apparently preggo," she laughed.

"Your crass surprises me," he laughed holding out a hand for her. Her tiny one touched his and he pulled her towards him harshly.

"Eric," she snapped releasing herself. "I have to be careful for the first 3 months." He snorted before realising she was completely serious. His eyes flashed down to her stomach before he looked back at her face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"No sex," she told him. "I can't even risk it."

"FOR THREE MONTHS?" he roared rising. "You managed to avoid having that little talk with me didn't you fairy."

"Clearly it's because you're so level headed about these things," she teased.

"You know I am simply going to miss your touch," he purred. With a little sigh she swished towards him again leaning over his giant frame.

"As I am going to miss yours."

"What will you miss the most?"

"Your hands," she purred. "Touching down from my face to my toes," she grinned.

"I will miss your mouth," he grinned. "Your little human teeth nibbling at me."

"You shall barely even notice that I am missing," she promised kissing his forehead. "I shall return to you at any chance I can."

"I know," he smiled. "I have lived over 1000 years Sookie, waiting these months for you will be nothing to me."

The second Sookie returned to Fey she was confronted by Aelthi who was already in full fairy mode. His ears pointed, his teeth elongated and the shimmer around him glowing brightly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he snapped.

"I am your Queen," she said simply. "If I want to go for a walk, I will."

"You need to rest," he growled, his features not returning to normal in the slightest.

"Do I need to remove you?"

"Do I need to follow you everywhere?" he sighed dramatically. "Majesty, the magic I have invoked is strongest in this realm. Please, please just stay here."

"I shall," she whispered walking towards her chambers. "I shall remain in Fey for 3 months," settling back onto the bed she watched as his anger dissolved completely. "I will require entertainment though if I am being forced to remain in this bed for a week."

"Of course," he nodded. "Food?"

"I am actually not that hungry, is that normal?"

"Yes," he nodded again. "I shall have Galeal bring up your maternity milkshake and I shall go into the human world and gather supplies for you."

After a week of bed rest Sookie was finally allowed out of the castle and reinstated on her throne. As Aelthi brought her up to speed on what she had missed she saw the looks the twins kept shooting her.

"Yes?"

"You smell amazing," Claude told her.

"I assume you mean that as a compliment," she laughed.

"It's the closest to a compliment off me you'll get," he teased giving her a wink. Sookie shook her head slightly before looking at the pile of paper on the desk.

"How about," she sang looking at Aelthi.

"We get some work done?" he teased. "Excellent idea."

"I was going to suggest a picnic on the beach," she grinned. "Or in the gardens," she gasped. "I can consult paper from a picnic blanket," she pointed out. With a little groan he nodded gesturing towards the doors.

"After you," he smiled.

Sookie looked at Aelthi as he leaned over a book scribing away, she was supposed to be translating some runes but so far she had just stared into space.

"I took a pregnancy test," she told him finally. Ever so slowly her advisors head lifted and he looked at her amused.

"And?"

"It came back negative," she answered.

"Did you take another?"

"I took 10," she confessed. "Only one came back positive."

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"Yes of course," she snapped at him. "You assured me it had worked."

"It has," he told her simply.

"I don't believe you anymore," rising from the chair she ran hands through her hair frustrated. "Maybe I should go back to the human world, go see my gynaecologist."

"Fey doctors are much more equipped to deal with fairy babies than humans," he told her simply. "Allow me to arrange an appointment with the same one who treated Claudine," Sookie sat back down, resting her face in her hands she finally nodded.

Sookie wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she entered the Fey Doctors. She went through the routine of 'look it's the Queen' before she was finally given her own waiting room. Even in Fey they supplied terrible out of date magazines that she was used to back in the human world. As she flicked through one she waited patiently, her nerves had slowly died down after she had been violently sick that very morning.

"Majesty?" a voice called. She rose as a handsome male fairy appeared and bowed to her, she allowed him a few minutes to gather himself before he led her down to his office.

"Your advisor tells me that you are pregnant," he smiled.

"Apparently," she answered instantly. "I should be about 3 weeks now. However I've taken some tests and only one came back positive and I feel no different."

"You are partially human?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Ah," he smiled. He helped her up onto the very luxurious bed before he helped her fluff some pillows. "This will only take seconds," he said smiling. He mumbled some Fey words over her stomach that Sookie had never heard before but knew she would be repeating later to Dima to see what they meant. She waited seconds before she felt a warmth on her stomach and she watched as it finally began glowing.

"Pregnant," he declared stepping away.

"You are sure?"

"Yes," he laughed helping her down. He poured them both a glass of juice that had been sitting beside his desk and she sipped it gently.

"You are aware that pregnancies for our kind last for 13 months correct?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I watched my cousin go through her whole pregnancy and I've also been told not to travel for 3 months."

"Yes," he nodded. "You have already been given some excellent advice. I trust the father is a Fey?"

"He is," she nodded. "Healthy, good blood."

"I wouldn't expect Aelthi to find you anything but the best," he nodded. "He's clearly very devoted."

"Oh very much so," she nodded. "Do you know him?"

"He's my brother," the doctor laughed.

"Of course he is," she muttered.

**Month Two**

Sookie looked up from her bathroom floor sighing gently as Claudine handed her over a slice of bread. Nibbling the corners she extended her arms for help, as she straightened up the usual wave of sickness hit her leaving her racked with an acid taste in her mouth.

"I can make this go away," Aelthi called from her bedroom. "Just say the word."

"I want the whole experience," she snapped. Claudine chuckled whilst dabbing her face with a wet cloth, her eyes sparkling with joy as she did so.

"You look stunning today," the fairy whispered. Sookie blushed gently waving away her hands. It had been noted by several people that her features had softened greatly since the pregnancy. Her skin glowed with more health, her hair shone a little brighter and even her eyes seemed to glow more.

"Even with sick on my chin?"

"Definitely," Claudine laughed. Sookie strolled from the bathroom and straight into her awaiting gown. Today she was meeting with the council who had been sent a formal request from Sophie Ann. Since she was not popping between worlds Claude would be her official representative. The council didn't know of her current situation and until she had safely cleared the three month mark she would not be taking any risks.

"OH," a voice cackled. "It graces us with its presence," Sookie scowled at Markus as he chuckled slightly to the other men.

"It is your Queen," Aelthi snapped instantly.

"IT," she screamed. "Has a fucking name," she hissed sitting down.

"Sorry," both whispered gently.

"Can I get an iced tea?" she asked leaning back in her chair and looking at Aelthi. He nodded instantly before disappearing. As the meeting started he appeared once more with a tall glass complete with straw and ice.

"No guards have been used so far," Markus told her. "I see no reason why we should send more."

"I agree," she nodded. "I am even considering removing the ones currently in place. I do not see reason to keep them in harm's way."

"You are calling the vampires harm's way?"

"They are vampires," she snorted. "Of course I'm calling them that," as the words left her mouth Sookie realised what she had said. The looks on people's faces around her made her realise the error she had made.

"I think," Claudine piped up. "She only means those vampires, not all vampires."

"Exactly," she sighed. With a quick smile to her cousin the meeting carried on. More funding was needed for a statue, some neighbours had been fighting over land issues and a portal had been discovered.

"Close the portal," she ordered with a simple wave of her hand. The rest of the meeting she passed by simply staring out of the window or flicking bits of paper into Claudine's hair.

"I cannot concentrate," she said finally rising. "I need to be outside." If anyone found this behaviour odd they did not say a word. As she walked through the gardens she felt Galeal behind her. Turning she noticed the slight smile on his face; he gave her a low bow.

"Agitated?"

"Yes," she confessed. "Come sit with me." He did so with no words, the pair sitting on the bench as she looked him over. He kept his eyes away from hers; they constantly surveyed the grounds, alert and ready for any hint of danger.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently finally meeting her eyes.

"Well," she smiled.

"Just well?"

"I am being sick on a daily basis now," she confessed. "I am no larger in stomach or breast; however people say I smell differently."

"You also look more exceptional," he smiled. "If it is possible."

"You think?"

"I do indeed," he whispered. "Your hair shines more freely; your eyes are sparkling more."

"I don't find that I am more hungry yet," she confessed to him.

"Ah," he nodded. "I suppose you were excited to be eating for two?" She nodded gently and rested her hands over his; he gave her the briefest smiles before attempting to thread his fingers into hers. "This is nice," he commented. He stopped and rose from the bench instantly and Sookie realised that Markus had entered her gardens.

"Son," he nodded.

"Father," he bowed.

"Majesty," he said.

"You," she muttered.

"Delightful as always," he laughed standing in front of them. His hands were folded in front of him, his eyes latched onto the pair.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked finally.

"You have failed to attend two meetings," he sighed. "Then during this one, you leave. A Queen needs to know what's going on in her Kingdom."

"I am fully aware of everything that is going on," she told him. "If you have any issues with me say them now and I'll consider not walking off again."

"Why aren't you attending the meeting personally?"

"I am busy," she muttered.

"Clearly," he coughed. "There's a rumour that you attended a doctors appointment recently. A fertility specialist."

"Rumours are poison," she spat at him. "They have no place on council meetings.

"Well said," he nodded. "You look exceptional today by the way," he smiled. "Much more like a Fey."

**Month Three**

Sookie stood on her tiptoes in front of the mirror. She was only in a pair of knickers and a vest but when she had turned just then she had sworn she had seen a bump. Doing the same movements now in front of the mirror she was certain she had imagined it. She was still incredibly toned, bordering on flat.

"Only another 10 months to go," she whispered to herself. As she stood normally the slight curve returned bringing a much needed smile to her face.

"There you are," she said gently touching the skin now. "And there you shall be," she whispered.

"Who are you talking too?"

Sookie turned and smiled at Claudine who was leaning against her doorway. With a slight shake of her head she finished dressing and followed her cousin downstairs to greet the baby. The three were having a much needed family picnic on the banks today and Sookie was also using it as an excuse to watch Galeal train.

Over the last two weeks her need to be around the warrior had soared massively and even now she was excited to see him. Claudine was chatting away to her as she walked holding baby Brielle in her arms. She made appropriate noises towards her cousin but her sole focus was on the wriggling child in her arms. Breathing in her fresh clean smell she smiled against the soft pink cheeks and nibbled on her little fingers.

"You aren't even listening so why am I bothering?" Claudine suddenly snapped.

"I am merely testing your patience levels," Sookie lied. "You excelled as always."

They reached the picnic destination to find Aelthi finishing setting up, as they approached he led them through the menu (scallops, prawns, oysters, fresh lychees and pomegranates) as well as an abundance of cakes that Sookie had requested. Before them the warriors all trained completely oblivious to what was happening above them.

"So which one did you pick as the baby daddy?" Claudine asked breaking off a layer of éclair. Sookie looked up at her and scowled gently.

"I will not tell," she smiled. "Guess though, let's see if we have similar ideas."

"Well," she laughed. "You will have picked a blonde," she muttered. "So that narrows it down massively."

"Maybe," she smiled. As she tossed a handful of pomegranates into her mouth she felt eyes on her and noticed Dima watching her closely. She gave him a little wave which he responded with a bow.

"Dima?"

"Isn't blonde," Sookie pointed out.

"No," she laughed. "He is besotted though, everyone knows it."

"He is loyal," she corrected. The next set of eyes that burnt into her belonged to Galeal and she met them happily as he trained, his body shining in the evening Fey sun.

"You are drooling cousin," Claudine laughed. "Something appeal to you?"

"No," she coughed turning her back on them. "Let us return to the house," Sookie smiled. Claudine followed her laughing slightly which annoyed Sookie more. As they entered she excused herself for a shower.

"Will you be returning to the human world tonight?" Aelthi asked. Sookie paused and noticed him lurking near her room, his smile both welcoming and worrying.

"Yes," she nodded. "I will require no guards."

"As you wish," he nodded leaving.

Eric awoke to the cheerful sounds of his wife singing to herself somewhere in the house. He found her eventually dancing to herself in the study he was occupying.

"Wife of mine," he growled.

"Hello," she giggled turning to meet him. Eric paused however because he was fairly certain that what stood before him wasn't his wife. She sounded like her, definitely sang like her but she didn't resemble her or smell like her.

"Fairy," he growled lurching forward. Sookie gave a little scream of excitement before she noticed his fangs had elongated and he was now stalking her.

"Are you doing that sexually or do you really want to fight me?" she asked confused.

"I want to fuck you and drain you of blood," he answered honestly.

"ERIC," she screamed.

"You look so edible," he purred. "You smell so edible."

"It's the pregnancy," she confessed still keeping her distance. "Please control yourself and we can try this again."

"I fear I can't," he told her. "I think you should leave." Sookie looked wounded as she stepped towards him but once again his fangs appeared and she yelped as she backed away.

"We shall try this again shortly," she promised.

**Month Four**

Sookie could practically feel his hands on her body, the way his mouth melted over her own, his legs pressing against her own. He smelt incredibly sweet as she licked his neck, his face moving from her own to pass over her breasts. He stayed around her stomach whispering to the growing child before moving further down her body. His newly acquired facial hair tickled her thighs as he spread them apart before she found herself panting and wriggling to his touch. Hands appeared from nowhere to cover her completely, he was everything to her at that moment and he was everywhere on her.

"Do you wish for me to continue Majesty?" Galeal asked.

With a gasp she jolted up from the bed and gasped at her own imagination. It had felt real to her, it had felt so real that when she looked down at her body certain parts were still damp from his kisses.

"DIMA," she screamed. Within seconds her guard was there, his swords out, his eyes flashing a dangerous colour as he looked at her first and then the room.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Has anyone been in my room?" she asked him simply.

"No," he said putting his weapons away. "I have stood guard all night," with that he blushed a little and looked away from her.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"You were just dreaming," he said simply. "Loudly."

"Oh," she blushed. "Oh good lord," she cried rubbing her face. "It felt so real." He gave her a little chuckle and she groaned and threw a pillow from her bed at him. As he left she rose from the bed and entered the bathroom. On her thighs she found little claw marks which made her pause. Lifting her leg onto the counter she matched them up with her own nails.

"Oh fuck," she muttered.

The next day as she attended to court she could sense Galeal in her guard. As people issued her with praise and their concerns she felt her mind wandering back to her dream. She had captured him perfectly in her thoughts, his body now hidden by clothes but she knew what lurked underneath. It was painful for her to realise that she wanted him, she had now not been with Eric for 4 months and each time she went home to see him he was bordering on trying to kill her.

"You will not get the better of me," she muttered to the baby. "Nope," she muttered. She turned again from the talking to watch him, finding him also watching her. As they locked eyes she felt her face rise with blush and grinned almost wickedly at him.

"I need you," she thought. "I want you." His own grin answered hers perfectly before she turned back to the meeting. The closer it came to the end the more in touch with her own logical thoughts she became.

"Majesty?" Aelthi asked. "We have the afternoon free, what would you like to do?"

Sookie found herself almost saying 'Galeal' before she managed to swallow that thought and smiled at him.

"I would like to go swimming," she told him. "Yes, swimming." With a nod he followed her to her chambers so he could change. Sookie was swimming weekly now at one of the softer sides of the Fey river. Most days she just lounged in the water and completed a few laps but today she just wanted to float about. Aelthi sat beside the bank sketching some trees as her guards fanned out around her. As her mind drifted she imagined Galeal joining her in the water. How her legs would wrap around his torso, how he would taste dripping with water. With a splash she rose from the water, scrambling to the bank she looked at Aelthi almost desperately.

"I am having," she whispered. "I am having thoughts."

"About?" he asked confused putting his sketch pad down. He had been drawing an exceptionally beautiful willow tree which lurked behind her.

"Sex," she gasped sitting down. "With Galeal."

"Is that all?"

"They feel real," she explained. "I woke up yesterday with claw marks on my thighs."

"Is that why Dima was summoned? I had heard a rumour that he had been called into your chambers last night," he explained.

"I thought someone had been in my room," she told him. "Does this happen?"

"Yes," he laughed. "I am shocked Claudine did not mention this to you," he laughed again.

"Will it stop?" she asked.

"I believe so," he nodded. "I think it does last a good few weeks though."

"Oh fuck," she growled flopping backwards.

"Are they good?"

"The best," she muttered. "That is beside the point of course."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Of course."

Sookie was once again back to the land of hands. This time he was behind her and she was gazing out of the window to her gardens. His tongue had weaved around the base of her spine before kissing upwards, he had spread her legs apart and made her grip the windowsill as he kissed all her back.

"DIMA," she screamed waking up. This time she found herself stood in the centre of her room, her whole body shaking.

"Majesty?" Galeal asked opening the door.

"Where is Dima?" she asked backing away.

"He is off tonight," he said. "What is wrong?"

"I was sleep walking," she gasped. "I need a drink or something."

"Of course," he nodded. "Would you like me to put you back into bed?"

"No," she lied. "I will be fine. Just a nice glass of iced tea please." He nodded and departed the room as she composed herself. When he returned she was sat on the edge of the bed, he crouched in front of her and lifted her head gently.

"You look exhausted," he told her.

"I feel it," she confessed. He handed her the glass before rising, he crouched back down however fast to inspect her legs.

"What is this?"

"I did it in my sleep," she told him. He looked at her confused before he scowled at her gently.

"I could make you a sleeping draft," he said rising.

"Would it take away my dreams?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. He touched her face then, his thumb trailing over her nose and lips.

"Oh," she purred.

"Oh?" he asked confused.

"Could you make me one now?" she asked blushing. He nodded and left the room, Sookie entered her bathroom to compose herself as he did so. Her hair looked a little wild and there was marks under her eyes. Most nights now she woke up in a puddle of her own sweat, her imagination was betraying her. When Galeal returned she was already in bed awaiting him, he stood guard as she finished the drink before bowing and leaving the room. As promised she had no dreams.

**Month Five**

Sookie laughed with utter joy as Brielle rose slightly off the floor and fell again. They were in the main hall today, blankets and toys scattered about them as she attended to her goddaughter. No Queen business today had been planned and all her guards seemed to be lounging around the edges of the room simply watching her or out of the window. Even Aelthi had made himself scarce for today.

"What a clever girl," she clapped again.

"Majesty?" Dima asked approaching her.

"Yes?"

"May we depart?" he asked. "I was thinking of taking the boys for a run through the mountains," he explained.

"Of course," she smiled happily. "I shall remain indoors with Brielle; attend me when you get back." He nodded and left and Sookie felt the first stab of pain in her side making her gasp and clutch her side. "Oh," she coughed laughing gently. Dima had barely gone 5 steps before he paused and looked at her, he looked at her clutching her side and growled.

"Galeal will stay to guard," he spat.

"I do not need a guard," she laughed at him. However as he said those words the pain eased off. Sookie then felt a little elation spreading from her womb. "Ok," she whispered both to Dima and to her child. "He stays."

"You require me?" Galeal asked. It happened again and Sookie smiled to herself, her body had come to life at the sound of his voice.

"Just," she paused. "Sit with us."

"Of course," he folded his legs as he watched both of them, Sookie sighed and looked at him before focusing her attention back on Brielle.

"Eric wanted me to name her as my heir," she confessed to him. "She would have made a magnificent Queen eventually," she grinned kissing the babies cheek.

"Nothing compared to the one we have now," he smiled.

"Tease," she purred.

"How are the sleeping drinks treating you?" he laughed.

"Well," she nodded. "I have been able to sleep right through the night for the past fortnight." He smiled a genuinely pleased smile which made Sookie stare at him for much longer than was needed. Once again she returned her attention to the baby on the mat who was now edging her way towards a bowl full of grapes. "Ah ah ahhhh," Sookie chastised waving her hand slightly. As she did so the bowl tossed into the wall, shattering and sending glass and grapes everywhere. To Sookie however it seemed to happen in slow motion, then she realised it wasn't just her, it was everything.

"What is going on?"

"You're doing that," Galeal laughed. "You've slowed time Majesty."

"That's not possible," she gasped. Her eyes left the bowl fragments to check on Brielle and the second she did they fell crashing loudly and sending the fragments towards them.

"No," she screamed frustrated. In Sookie's whole life she had created only a handful of barriers to protect herself. It had usually been from the twin's magic lessons, but this time she made one it glowed brighter than ever before.

"Holy," she swore looking at it. The glass and grape impacted upon the shield and merely disappeared, leaving behind only dust in its wake. "Tell no one," she whispered looking at Galeal.

"That was an amazing bit of magic," he laughed at her. "Majesty, you should be proud."

"I've never done that before," she confessed.

"It is because of the child," he told her smiling. "Look what we have created."

As Sookie retired Brielle to bed she returned to the main hall to sit beside Galeal.

"Teach me something," she whispered.

"What would you like to do?" he asked smiling.

"Niall," she paused. "Niall used to do this trick with me as a child. He would create these balls of light and they would change into fireworks and bounce around my room," she smiled.

"That is something all Fey are taught as children," he laughed. "However if that is your wish."

By the end of the hour Sookie had her own bright blue ball of light which she bounced off all over her hall. The sparks which flew off, came in rainbow colours of the brightest kind. They showered over the walls and all around her making her laugh ecstatically. All the while Galeal watched from a blanket on the floor.

"This is quite childish isn't it?"

"No," he lied smiling at her. "However you should try something a little more advance."

"We're happy doing this," she smiled at him. It was true as well, the whole time she had been performing magic her womb had come to life. The happiness which radiated from her unborn was enough to send her dizzy.

"May I?" he asked suddenly rising. Sookie looked at him confused before he moved and placed a hand onto her bump. Sookie was officially calling it a bump even though she was only 5 months gone. It was bigger than her normal flat stomach so it was officially a bump.

"Ah," he smiled before kissing her forehead. "Growing well," he commented. Sookie slid her own hand over his and sighed at the utter elation she felt.

"Feel nice?" he asked moving even closer to her.

"Very," she commented. He was close now she realised, too close. "You should leave," she muttered backing away from him. "You know the deal we had."

"Cum in a cup," he nodded. "You need me around," he told her.

"I need no one," she snapped.

"You will regret saying that," he snapped back. "Do not pretend that you are not happy to have me close by," he told her. "You need me close by."

"Did you know that this would happen?" she asked him. "That I would begin to feel this way?"

"That you would call out for me in your sleep? That you would crave my attention?" he asked. "Yes of course I knew. Every fairy knows that the pregnant mate NEEDS her donor around."

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME," she screamed. He glared something fierce at her before he turned and started walking away.

"It would not have been like this if you weren't attracted to me in the first place," he told her. "You can blame this on our child as much as you want but you cannot deny that you had feelings for me before I agreed to donate."

"Please stay," Sookie heard herself whisper. He paused at the door before he simply walked out without looking at her. Sookie felt like her world had collapsed as he walked out. Moving towards her chair she sat down and laughed bitterly at the feelings she was having. During the last month she had not once thought of Eric, her mind was constantly in order drive thinking of Galeal.

"I have failed you," she whispered looking towards Niall's old chair. "Please, tell me what to do."

When Aelthi came to find her later Sookie was curled up against the wall. His eyes flashed fierce as he rose and inspected the hall.

"What happened?"

"I want to go home," she whispered.

"You are home," he said confused.

"I want Niall," she cried.

"Oh Majesty," he whispered. "Look at me," he purred. With reluctance she looked up at him and he smiled before stroking her face. "Sleep now, I shall make this all better."

Sookie awoke from possibly the best night's sleep of her life. As she turned under the covers she smiled at the fresh flowers beside her bed and the small plate of toast. At the foot of her bed Aelthi lounged on her sofa sipping out of a cup.

"Morning," he smiled. She flopped back onto the pillows and stretched her body out feeling nothing but peace.

"I feel better today," she confessed.

"I should hope so," he snorted. "I did some pretty impressive magic last night."

"You made me sleep," she laughed. He nodded and raised his cup to her which only resulted in more laughter.

"There's a council meeting this morning," he said opening her diary. "It's to discuss the Royal Ball to celebrate your first year as Queen." Sookie nodded and reached for a slice of toast. As she chewed she noticed Dima stood beside the door.

"Morning Dima," she smiled.

"Good morning Majesty," he bowed. She continued to eat before she sat up fully and looked at both men confused.

"Why are you both here?"

"I am your Royal Guard," Dima said confused.

"Royal Advisor," Aelthi said waving her diary at her.

"Yes I am aware of that," she muttered. "Yet neither of you are usually in the room when I awake," she told them. They remained silent for a few minutes, shooting each other looks before Dima coughed uncomfortably and looked away.

"We worried," Aelthi told her simply. "You were in a lot of distress last night. My first two attempts at getting you to sleep didn't work, I had to trick your mind but the weeping wouldn't stop. You screamed for Niall for nearly 3 hours."

"Oh," she said blushing.

"It was like the bad days," Dima told her. "I returned mid screaming and together with Aelthi we managed to get you into your chambers."

"How bad?" she asked.

"You broke a few windows," Aelthi told her. "They are being repaired now however."

"What else?"

"That is all," Dima smiled. "A few broken windows is nothing compared to a trashed house. I assure you of that."

"Who knows?"

"Just us," Aelthi said instantly. "I swear that."

"That's how it shall stay," she muttered. "How did you explain the broken glass?"

"Failed magic experiment," Dima said straight away. "I said I was showing off to you and it got out of hand."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Aelthi remained in the room with her as she dressed for the day. She wore a summery dress today and a little shawl, she was trying to look as human as possible she realised. When she entered the hall Galeal bowed his head a little as she passed before she returned to stand in front of him.

"You will attend me later," she told him.

"I will?"

"Yes," she snapped. "I am your Queen, it is your duty."

"Of course," he nodded.

Sookie was doodling her dress design as Aelthi and the other council members made the arrangements. Every now and then however she lifted her head to comment on a colour or a flower she would prefer. This sort of Queen business did not interest her in the slightest.

"Did the old regent ever have really interesting days?" she asked looking at Claudine.

"The old regent was Niall," her cousin smiled. "And for 20 something years his main focus was a little blonde half fairy."

"I mean," she laughed. "In the really olden days. I remember reading about English Monarchs who used to declare wars on other countries and had masses of villagers all wanting their attention."

"No," Claudine laughed. "We are fairies, we don't often declare war and we most certainly do not allow villagers in the Royal Residence."

"Do we have villagers?"

"Yes," she nodded scribbling something down. "I assume now you'll want to go see them?"

"Can I?" she asked looking at Aelthi.

"One day," he muttered. Even though he was fully immersed in table arrangements he was always listening to her conversations. It was both handy and disturbing all at once to her. She went back to doodling before she felt a hunger pain start.

"Shall we retire for food?" she announced.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," she moaned. "Please say, there's some sort of feast."

As it turned out, a buffet had been prepared and Sookie was almost bouncing on the spot to get at it. As she loaded a plate full of decadent pastries she realised she had barely even made it half way down the table.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Hold this," she said passing her plate to Dima. By the end of the table he was holding three plates for her as she nibbled a plate of cheese and grapes. "Are you hungry?" she inquired looking at him over her shoulder.

"No,"

"Just no?"

"I ate earlier Majesty," he corrected. Sookie sat underneath the window watching as others piled towards the food table. They stood chatting about their families, the ball, vampires, her and she just sat to the side watching.

"Smile," Aelthi muttered dropping beside her with a small handful of grapes.

"I am too young for this aren't I?" she asked him.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "When you have a child," he paused. "Everything will be different; I believe you shall be different."

"It's not as though it's hard being Queen," she laughed. "I turn up for the occasional meeting and the rest of the time I just lounge around doing nothing."

"You want more responsibility?"

"I would love that," she exclaimed.

"We live in a peaceful realm. Thanks to you and Niall we have no fear of civil wars; you are loved and respected by the people, is that not better than to be feared?"

"How do you just," she laughed. "You just weave these amazing sentences that instantly make me feel as though I am as amazing as you say."

"Is that not why you hired me?"

"I barely remember hiring you," she laughed. "I honestly wonder if you have always been here."

"Do you require more food Majesty?" Dima interrupted. Sookie realised that as she had been talking she had managed to put away all four plates of food.

"Maybe," she breathed rubbing her stomach. "Think we'll have some more crushed crab, maybe some crackers, definitely cheese and grapes. Maybe some of that venison steak and some creamed potatoes with just a dash of truffles." He gave her a little smirk before leaving to get her request. As she spooned in her last mouthful she noticed that several council members had been shooting her looks.

"The venison is amazing," she declared.

"I caught it myself today," Markus boomed appearing from behind some other guests. "You should join us one day on a hunt."

"Can I?" she asked looking at Aelthi.

"Maybe," he muttered. "I will free up some time over the next two months."

"Excellent," he clapped. "You've certainly been putting away the food today," he laughed. "Trying to bulk up that little petite frame of yours?"

"Something like that," she muttered putting another empty plate on the floor. "Have we managed to finalise a band then? I prefer the thought of classical, I do adore a waltz."

"Classical it shall be then," he nodded. "The flowers you have chosen are beautiful as well; the table centre pieces are ingenious."

"Oh," she said happily. "Aelthi and I saw the most beautiful willow tree a few days back, didn't we?" she said twisting towards him. "I just, I adored it and I thought a small tree in the centre of each table with little glasses hanging off and little sparks of light would just be magical."

"They are indeed," he nodded. "We need to discuss as well," he muttered. "Something quite private."

"Such as?" she muttered. "Dima, would you see if there's any more cake around?"

"There are rumours," he started.

"Poison," she snapped instantly. "And not welcome in my council."

"Not about fairy business," he told her. "It is about your husband." Sookie turned on her fakest smile possible as she turned to look at him.

"Whatever you have heard, you must disregard it as false," she said not breaking the smile on her face. "If you ever come to me with rumours of my husband again I will kill you. I have done it before and I swear I will do it again."

"Understood," he nodded.

Sookie undressed and placed the softest lilac bed dress on she owned. As she sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair the door knocked and opened. Galeal entered bowing low to her before he did a quick tour of her room.

"You require me for something?"

With a simple nod she rose from the chair, her eyes looked him over, scanning every inch of him.

"We need you," she said finally. He gave her a slight nod before gesturing towards the bed. Without a word she slid on and waited for him. He removed his clothes and joined her, as she settled herself into his arms she clutched him.

"Do not do that again," she warned.

"Yes Majesty," he whispered breathing into her hair.

"Sookie," she corrected. "You have to call me Sookie in here."

**Month Six**

Eric looked up from his computer to find Aelthi in front of him. The fairy was smiling in quite possibly the most sinister way imaginable. The two simply stared at each other for several minutes before the fairy smirked.

"Rumours have reached Fey, of some infidelity," he said. The glee in his voice was evident as he said the words which he had clearly been longing to say for a while. "I have hidden the worst of it from the Queen due to her current state."

"She's still pregnant then," he muttered.

"Very much so," he smiled. "She glows more radiant as the day comes."

"Are you waiting for me to confirm or deny these rumours or are you just enjoying being a prick?" Eric snapped at him.

"I do not care," he laughed. "Sookie has always deserved better than a vampire for a partner. She will not hear of these rumours from me."

"Can I see her to explain?" he asked rubbing his face.

"You may," he nodded. "I have already arranged some guard duty tonight and she shall return to your home in about an hour." With that he was gone, leaving behind only the faintest smell of sunshine and Sookie.

Leaving his office he flew home quickly to make sure it was presentable for his wife's return. He then drank 5 bottles of tru blood in order to suppress the instant hunger he got whenever she was near. No one could ever call Eric a weak vampire; he was just a weak male. After only been able to see Sookie for minutes at a time it was getting too much. The politics of his world had caught up to him and he had somehow ended up betrothed to marry another.

"Hi," a voice whispered gently. Sookie was before him flanked by four guards who all looked ready to kill him if he moved.

"Hello my love," he smiled.

"Aelthi said you requested to see me," she laughed gently. "I was due to come home tomorrow anyway you know. It's our weekly 5 minutes together."

"I would request the guards leave," Eric told her. "We have much to discuss and I do not want extra ears."

"We will not leave," the one called Dima told him.

"Eric," she giggled. "You know the rules for now."

"My love," he paused. "I do not want this discussion in front of others." Sookie looked first at the guards who simply shook their heads and then back to him.

"Eric," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"There have been some complications whilst you have been away," he told her. "I have been lost without my fairy by my side. I have been weak," he finished.

"Please," she whispered. "Just stop talking."

"Sookie," he snapped. "You have left me for nearly 6 months. What did you expect?"

"YOU HAVE WAITED LONGER," she screamed at him. Her anger was evident as her features began to change. "You waited years for me once, what changed?" she growled stepping away from her guards. He growled at her but she merely growled right back at him. "I could have betrayed you several times but I have not," she spat.

"It is not just the time," he sighed running his hands through his hair. "I have deliberated this for a long time now. It is why I agreed to the child."

"You what?" she screamed. "How long has this been going on?"

"I have been engaged to her for several months now," he confessed.

"Oh have you now," she laughed bitterly.

"You have no idea what vampire politics are like, I had no choice," he growled. "I was ordered by my master."

"You think I give a fuck?" she laughed. "I am your bonded. I am one step away from being your wife," she hissed.

"I can have two wives," he shrugged.

"No, you can't," she laughed removing her ring. As she turned to leave it on his desk his hands reached for her. "Oh god no," she screamed raising her hand to him. Eric felt the air move as he was thrown against the wall. Her eyes flashed blue for a second before she calmed herself down. "I am a Queen, I do not need you."

Sookie wept like she had lost a limb that night, even with the appearance of Galeal she felt no better. Yes, she had been allowing the warrior to sleep in her bed but not once had it had gotten past cuddling. Just having the guard around made her feel better, the dreams disappeared, and her mood improved and most nights they sat up practicing some new powers she had developed. It was just like having a friend around, or how it had been with Claudine growing up. She needed the interaction with someone.

"Sleep," he whispered gently as he smoothed her hair down. "You do not deserve this pain."

"Does everyone know?" she asked sometime later. Galeal was reading on the sofa as she sprawled across the bed.

"Aelthi has warned anyone who speaks of it with death," he said rising and joining her again. "This is not your fault."

"Isn't it?" she asked. "If I wasn't so selfish to want a child he would not have been alone for so long. If I had just not done this," she paused because at that moment Galeal had launched towards her, his mouth meeting hers.

"Never regret carrying our child," he told her simply.

"Yes," she answered staring up at him.

"You may be fierce Sookie but I am the father and I will kill for our child," he whispered. "I will kill for you," he purred rubbing his face against hers.

"I know that," she smiled touching his face. He was still sprawled on top of her but Sookie enjoyed the weight.

…

"You aren't allowed to go," Sookie whined. Galeal laughed gently as he stood beside her and Dima on her other side sighed loudly. "I forbid it."

"It is two weeks," he whispered.

"I forbid it," she snapped.

"Majesty," Dima muttered. "It is training that all guards go through, unfortunately Galeal's falls upon this time."

"The Royal Ball though," she gasped. "I need as many guards as possible," she grinned.

"Extra have been brought in," Dima told her.

"What if I really forbid it?" she asked.

"I still must go," Galeal told her. Sookie waved her hand dismissing them both before sulking back onto her chair.

"My time was not due for another month or so," Galeal muttered as he walked with Dima.

"I say it's now, so its now," Dima answered simply.

"She needs me around," Galeal told him. "You know that."

"I know nothing," he spat. "I do not trust whatever plan you have concocted with that snake of an advisor."

"I merely performed a service," he laughed. Dima growled at him before unleashing a sword on his back.

"I will die protecting her before I allow you or him to mess with my Queen, is that understood?" he snarled.

"Yes," Galeal gulped.

…

Sookie spun around as danced freely, her skirts swishing around her legs as she laughed at the twin's expressions. The Royal Ball had so far been a huge success; fairies from every corner of the realm had come to greet her. Elves were scattered around, the odd demon as well she noted giving them a little head nod as she passed by. She had waltzed with Claude to much applause before feasting on freshly caught partridges and more venison.

"Tonight is going perfectly," she gasped to Aelthi as she stood beside him.

"You need to calm down," he said simply. "You have been up all day and dancing all night," he smiled.

"I do feel a little exhausted," she admitted. "Maybe you're right."

"I always am," he laughed. "I shall go grab Dima and he can escort you upstairs briefly." Sookie waved him away but instantly regretted it. What started as a slight warm feeling in her chest soon escalated making her gasp and cry out in pain. As she fell she felt arms grabbing her before she simply succumbed to the darkness.


	12. Old Fashioned Way

**After**

**A/N: ** Two chapters in one night? You are all very spoilt today and I am much better! So, here we go again…

"No change?" Aelthi asked standing beside Claudine. The pair looked over at the gardens where a single blonde figure sat. The surrounding roses, trees and plants had all withered and died, their brown leaves dropping down as she stared at nothing.

"None," Claudine whispered. "She will not come inside or speak."

"She has still not said a word?" he asked sadly.

"None," Claudine said wiping her eyes. "When she woke up she just knew," she sniffled. "It was heart breaking Aelthi, just to see her so defeated."

"Galeal returns in three days. I have sent summons for him but none have been replied. I went myself but the camp is nearly impossible to find. Dima is refusing to leave her side to go," he explained.

"She won't want him around," Claudine answered. "She doesn't want anyone around."

Sookie could hear them talking about her, the hushed voices, the slight sniffs coming from Claudine, all pointed to them talking about her. Yet she had no response for them, no words would come to her. She had failed. It was as simple as that, she had failed. No words of comfort from her cousin or her advisor had made her move from this spot. A spot she had once loved so much as well. Her roses had all died, which was how she felt inside. The birds had long since stopped singing within 50 feet of her. The grass had no more bounce as she rose now. She heard the little gasp from Claudine before she just sat back down. She would not enter the house, she would not be forced to go and see another doctor. When Aelthi brought her trays of food she nibbled what she felt was acceptable before handing it back to him. Claudine was constantly attempting to get her to change from the dress she was wearing as well. It had small blood stains on she realised looking down at her lap. It was the dress the doctors had changed her into as she slept. As she slept and they took her child from her. Her anger rose as she thought of how sneaky it had been done and another window smashed from somewhere behind her. This was her seventh window now; she had also broken three glass doors and set fire to a tree. Turning her head slightly she noticed that Claudine was still watching her but Aelthi had gone to see to the broken window.

"I know it hurts cousin," Claudine whispered walking towards her. "I know you're in pain, come back to me."

Dima entered the encampment to the sounds of swords clashing and arrows being released in the dozens. He had refused to come until now until he knew that the Queen wasn't going to hurt as herself. After she had broken yet another window, he had left another guard posted beside her and left without a word.

"Dima," a voice boomed walking towards him.

"B," he nodded embracing his brother.

"I was not expecting you for another few days. Your men are doing just fine as always," he laughed.

"I require the little blonde one, Galeal," he spat.

"Up on the mountain run," he said pointing. "Problems?"

"No," he lied. "The Queen is fine."

Dima had been here as a young warrior before he had been picked for the Royal Guard. His father had sent him and all 6 of his brothers to this encampment when they reached 11 and they had all stayed until they were 21 and fully trained. Now that he was in charge of the Guards he sent them here at least once a year for two weeks of training. He only wanted the best in his troops and this place ensured that.

"Galeal," he called watching the youngling fight. He lifted his blonde head and instantly knew, his face dropped as he walked towards him.

"When?" he asked.

"Four days gone," Dima answered.

"FUCK," the guard roared. "How is she? Has she asked for me?"

"She has not said a word," Dima told him. "She is in pain and there is nothing any of us can do. You are removed from training to attend to her." No more was said as the fairy disappeared. The encampment was covered in protective magic so he would have to pop and appear several times before he was safe from its bubble.

Galeal appeared in the gardens after travelling for nearly a day. He was breathing heavily as he found her, her hair was no longer shining even though the sun was nearly directly over her.

"Come here," he whispered lifting her up. She didn't say anything as he carried her inside and straight past Claudine and Aelthi. Placing her onto the bed he prepared a bath for her, she didn't say anything or even look at him as he undressed her and placed her in. He washed her hair and body, paying special attention to the dirt which graced her face. Putting her into some pyjamas he put her into bed whilst he showered. He stood under the water listening to her soft tears before he joined her.

"I am here," he said pulling her into him.

"I told you not to leave," she croaked.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

"Don't do it again," she snapped.

"Never," he promised. "I am so sorry Sookie."

"I thought I was safe," she told him. "I thought we were safe." He turned now to look at her, his thumb traced over her eyes removing the tears.

"You should have been," he told her. Sookie kissed the palm touching her face and continued to cry gently. Galeal continued to wipe every single tear that she shed before she fell asleep.

"How is she?" Aelthi whispered suddenly. He left the bed and gestured outside taking the advisor with him.

"You swore she would be fine," he growled.

"She should have been," Aelthi snapped. "My magic was woven all around her and the baby."

"Then what happened?"

"I honestly don't know," Aelthi answered. "It happened so fast. She was dancing and having such a good time and I told her to calm down. She was going upstairs for a nap and then the next thing people were shouting and she," he paused and rubbed his face.

"She what?"

"There was so much blood," Aelthi told him. "I thought she had been stabbed or something worse."

"I will make her better," he promised. "We will try again."

"She may not want that," Aelthi answered. "I cannot imagine her going through that pain again."

"We will do this with less magic," he spat rubbing his face. "Maybe her human half rejected it," he was grasping at straws and he knew it now.

Sookie looked up as the door opened and Galeal returned.

"You left me again," she teased.

"I will never go far from you again," he promised.

"Swear it," she told him.

"I swear it on everything I hold true and dear," he said. As she watched him he removed all his clothing as he often did before joining her back in the bed. Sookie instantly rolled onto her side so he could hold her but he had a different idea. As he rose over her she just looked into his eyes as he entered her quickly.

"We will do it the old fashioned way this time," he swore lifting her leg around his waist. She nodded and just kept staring at him.

"When was this decided?" she asked.

"I just decided," he groaned. She gave him another nod and held him even closer to her body. "This will work," he muttered.

"Yes," she purred. "Yes it will."


	13. Dun Dun DUNNNNN

**After**

**A/N: **I know, I know that's not what you were expecting but **PLEASE** stick with me! I lost my original plan for this story months ago and I've been trying to work out in my head what to do with it. I think I've gotten onto the right track, just trust me and stay with me!

Sookie giggled as she ran, she could hear the footfalls behind her and the sound of laughter as well. The maze she had constructed was confusing her so she had no idea what it would be doing her daughter.

"Mamma," a voice called suddenly.

"Yes?" she answered trying to soften her voice.

"I GOT YOU," a little voice shouted excitedly. Sookie laughed as a tiny blonde thing launched at her. Catching her easily she kissed every inch of her face before stroking down her curls.

"Ah so you did," she smiled. "You are ever so clever."

"I popped," she said proudly.

"I saw," Sookie gasped placing her securely onto her hip. "Did Daddy see?" she inquired. Galeal smiled from his position at the bench and nodded his head.

"He did indeed," came the reply. Sookie handed over the little girl to sit on the bench beside another sleeping baby. "He sleeps almost as soundly as you," Galeal said kissing her forehead. Sookie relished the attention sighing as she noticed Aelthi walking towards them.

"EYE FEEEEE," the young princess screamed rushing towards him.

"And a good evening to you as well," he smiled bowing towards her. She paused her running to give him a formal curtsy before they walked back together.

"Queen stuff?" Sookie asked.

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "A vampire attack at one of Claude's clubs I'm afraid."

"Was the vampire detained?" Galeal asked.

"No, she got away apparently," he muttered. "Shame." Sookie rose from the bench and signalled the nanny who was currently lurking near a tree. Within seconds she was back beside the children and smiling sweetly.

"Nap time," she sang.

"Noooooo," the young girl cried stamping her foot slightly.

"That she gets off you," Sookie teased touching Galeal's chest. "Will you be finished for supper tonight?"

"I always am," he smiled kissing her hand. Sookie nodded towards Aelthi who led the way detailing her about the attack. It had been nearly 5 years since Sookie had last returned to the human world. Nearly 6 years since she had given Eric back his ring and walked out of his life for good. She still heard rumours and snippets from that world but since the arrival of her children she had not even considered going back.

Eliana Brigant had been born on possibly the warmest day Fey had ever had. Her blonde hair already thick and curled on her tiny pale head, her eyes bluer than both the sky and the waves. Galeal had stood guard outside the room as she had pushed and screamed bloody murder. Claudine had been beside her the whole time.

"Just keep her up there," Sookie had begged as her forehead was dabbed with cold water. "She's happy up there," she had explained to them. However a few minutes later her daughter had been born and all thoughts of pain had been forgotten. Within minutes she had been cooing at her new born and promising her the world. Galeal had been forced to wait until the last person had left before he could enter the room. To everyone's knowledge Sookie had just used a sperm donor again; they did not know she had been courted by her guard for the last 14 months.

"How are my girls?" he asked joining her on the bed.

"Fine," she purred, passing over the bundle she watched him like a hawk as he handed the baby with extreme care.

"I do believe we need to name her," he whispered.

"I do like Eliana," she answered leaning against his side.

"Daughter of the Sun," he smiled. "It is very sunny outside as well."

"It is perfect then," Sookie whispered.

"As are you," he whispered kissing her mouth. "Oh, so perfect."

The arrival of Niall Helios Brigant was another little surprise for her. Since fairies did not believe in contraception Sookie was aware that her lover was attempting to constantly impregnate her.

"I know your game," she had teased crawling into bed with him.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The days before my period hit, you go at me like a champ," she mocked securing herself on his waist. "We already have one child, be pleased with that."

"Never," he growled flipping them over. "Until the halls run full of our little blonde babies, I will never be satisfied."

Of course after that night, 13 months later on the worst weather day in Fey history her son came into the world. Again Galeal stayed out of the way until everyone had departed.

"I have been asked to go with the other guards for drinks," he whispered as Sookie nursed their soon. Eliana was asleep against her legs, her eyes fluttering gently.

"Hm," she paused looking at him. "How come?"

"They all know I have sired your children," he whispered. "They wish to celebrate my heir," he shrugged.

"They did not do this for Eliana," she snapped. Sookie looked at his face before sighing and nodding. "Go, do not return drunk or else you will be sleeping outside." He made it all the way to the door before he paused.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Sookie asked confused.

"Gifting me with a family," he explained. "Even though you keep us a secret I could never thank you enough for letting me have this time with you."

"Does," she paused. "Does it displease that I hide our relationship?"

"No," he laughed moving back towards the bed. "You are my Queen, I live to serve."

"If I wasn't your Queen," Sookie said quickly. She placed the sleeping Niall down on her pillow and rose to meet him. "If I wasn't Queen," she said again.

"You have got to be the most beautiful and appealing woman I have ever gazed upon," he promised kissing her knuckles. "Never forget that." Sookie smiled and gestured for him to leave; with a little bow he did so.

Now she was sat in court as Claude paced angrily in front of her, his anger raging around the room as she sat back sighing gently. Claudine was sat to her right after having been promoted through the council. The other council members were talking amongst themselves, shouting words at her and demanding everything but the sun.

"QUIET," Dima roared as she looked up at him. Even after siring two of her children, Galeal still wasn't much further on within her Queens Guard. The obvious dislike Dima had for him both amused and worried Sookie. Currently Galeal was patrolling the grounds which meant he would be away from her for several hours.

"Thank you," she mouthed. "Claude," she sighed. "What exactly is it you want me to do?" she inquired looking at him.

"Kill the bitch," he snapped.

"How?"

"Send your guards," he laughed. "You have enough of them to spare." Sookie rolled her eyes at him before sitting up straighter to address him properly.

"If you find out who did this, or who orchestrated this, I will personally deal with it," she smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal," he nodded.

"Majesty," Aelthi muttered sliding up beside her. "Is that the best idea you've ever had?"

"Probably not," she giggled. "I have enough guards to help me though and I doubt much progress will be made." As Claude stood watching her speak she smiled gently to him and coughed. "Until this is sorted, do not reopen the club."

"SOOKIE," he shouted instantly. "You have no idea the revenue I get from that club."

"Which your Queen allows you to keep the full 100% profits of," Aelthi commented glaring at him.

"I understand that," Claude blushed.

"Do you?" Aelthi snapped. Sookie raised her hand before any more petty arguments could happen, silence fell over the hall before she rose.

"Find out who did this, until then remain in Fey. Summon all my subjects back and the portal will be heavily guarded," she nodded before departing.

"Dima, take care of arranging extra duty please," she smiled looking back at him.

"Of course," he spoke. "I'll send four extra men to work 12 hour shifts each," he told her. Sookie paused and looked at him, silently she begged him not to send Galeal, and within seconds he sighed gently but nodded anyway.

Both Aelthi and Claudine had scurried behind her as she departed the hall and entered the living space. It had recently all been changed since Eliana was now old enough to get herself into mischief. Children's toys appeared everywhere and after having nearly tripped on three dolls she screamed for the Nanny.

"Yes Majesty?" she said appearing. Niall and Eliana were both beside her, staring up at their mother with huge blue eyes.

"Please try and keep the toys in some sort of order," Sookie sighed retrieving her young. "Just, to spare my sanity after council meetings."

"Speaking of council meetings," Aelthi coughed. Sookie turned and noticed Markus lurking near the doorway. He was trying to look inconspicuous but failing tragically.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to come say hello," he coughed blushing gently. Sookie sighed before letting Eliana down to rush over to her Grandfather. "Hello beautiful," he cooed lifting her onto his waist.

"Niall is awake also," Sookie explained. "Half an hour ok?"

"More than enough time," he smiled striding towards the baby basket. Sookie retreated into her office space to deal with some small complaints that had been made. Markus was more than capable of watching the children.

The grand reveal of Galeal being the father of her children had been a complete and utter accident. Sookie had never hidden his identity from Eliana and the little girl's first word had in fact been 'papa' which had made her heart melt. At 14 months she had been racing around the garden screaming the word at him. Galeal had been sunbathing watching Sookie attending to her roses when Markus had came for a visit.

"PAPA," Eliana had shouted pointing towards a little blue bird. "For me?" she had inquired.

"It's a bird baby," Galeal had told her rising. Sookie had paused her thorn trimming to watch the pair. Unaware that Markus had been watching as well.

"Mama," Eliana said turning towards her. "Coo coo?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart," she smiled.

"Birrrrrd," Eliana had laughed gently. "Papa, bird me?"

"Of course," Galeal laughed lifting her high above him. He threw her gently in the air, her blonde hair flying around her face and shoulders as she laughed.

"Enough now," Sookie warned as he slowed down.

"More," Eliana laughed hysterically.

"When mama leaves," Galeal laughed walking towards her. Sookie leaned back to kiss him which was when Markus made himself known.

"Isn't this," he paused. "Cosy." Both Galeal and Sookie had decided not to tell Markus of their relationship but now he was stood before them. He had looked at both of them for a long time before walking towards Eliana who was playing on the floor unaware. She had covered her legs in the fallen rose petals as he knelt down in front of her.

"You are exceptional," he told her. She smiled happily before handing him some petals.

"For you," she giggled.

"I see a lot of you in her son," he said rising and smiling almost proudly. "Exceptional."

"She is definitely a little Sookie," Galeal told him.

"That she is," he nodded. "That she is."

Sookie looked through the open door as Aelthi handed her some paper to see Markus rocking Niall in his arms as Eliana gathered a mountain of toys for him.

"And dis one," she shouted excitedly. "Grandpa," she snapped stamping her foot. His head looked up instantly to pay her attention.

"She grows more fairy like daily," Claudine smiled. Sookie nodded before reading through the complaints. Most were mundane nuisances, an elf had done this, and a fey had done that. Someone wanted some land space in the human world and could Sookie provide a realtor. After reading 15 of them she looked up to see Markus reading now to Eliana as the Nanny fed Niall on her lap.

"Ask Markus if he can stay a bit longer," she sighed. "I want these all done so I can have tonight to myself."

"Galeal patrolling?" Claudine asked making some notes.

"Indeed," she sighed. Claudine smiled before going to speak to the council member who merely nodded happily and pulled Eliana even closer to him.

"He has no other Grandchildren you know," Aelthi told her.

"I am fair to him,"

"Are you?" he laughed. She took a little offence to that before Aelthi raised his hands as an apology and continued reading out the land disputes. As they finished the final one (new trees were requested in town, Sookie had decided to plant 6 in the end) she rose to go and see her children. Eliana had taken over the reading now as Niall curled against Markus's chest.

"Having fun?" she inquired.

"Plenty," he smiled.

"Your wife," Sookie coughed. "Does she know of them?"

"Everyone in this Kingdom knows of them," Markus laughed.

"Does she know who sired them," Sookie reiterated.

"No," Markus told her sternly. "That was not mine to tell."

"You have kept this secret for many years now," Sookie smiled. "I thank you for that. If you wish for her to know, you may tell her. She may visit with you and," Sookie paused. "We may come to some sort of arrangement about holidays together."

"Majesty," he smiled.

"The children love all the human holidays I have brought here," she explained. "We shall be sitting together for a family meal to celebrate Thanksgiving soon. You are more than welcome to join," she told him.

"We would of course be honoured," he said rising.

"Claudine attends as well as Claude," she went on. "Brielle loves to play with Eliana, the pair unfortunately torture poor Niall." Markus departed thanking her every few seconds before she retired back to her children. The three sat together in the gardens watching the sunset before Sookie took them inside for a bath. Kneeling beside the bathtub she watched as Eliana made herself a bubble beard whilst Niall looked at her utterly confused by it all. Every night Sookie made sure she was available to tuck them into bed. Afterwards she would make herself some food and await Galeal's return. Usually it was a little before 1am, as he entered the room she turned gesturing towards the sofa before he sat beside her.

"I have missed you today," he said instantly wanting to be on top of her.

"I can tell," she laughed pushing him back gently. "Wait until you have eaten."

"I could eat out," he teased grinning at her.

"That you could," she answered smiling. "However I cooked for you, so you shall eat." As he ate she filled him in on the details of her day, boring him with Royal Duties before getting onto the subject of his parents. He remained silent as she spoke before running a hand through his recently grown out blonde hair. Sookie was enjoying having it to play with as he slept but now it was stuck up almost comically. She could tell he was angry at her before he even turned to look at her. However when he did his eyes flashed and she moved quickly to avoid the glass he tossed towards the wall.

"WHY," he shouted. "FFS," he snapped. "It's bad enough that he comes here to see them, inviting her as well?" Sookie couldn't understand where his anger had come from but she rose and cleared her throat.

"Clean this mess," she told him. "Sleep somewhere else tonight." She paused at the door before looking at back at him. "I didn't have much family growing up," she told him. "Niall took me off my parents as a baby. They died before I even had the chance to meet them. All I really had was Niall and the twins. He was my Grandfather but he was the best and closest thing I had to family."

"Sookie," he said gently.

"God forbid anything ever happened to us," she paused. "They would be the closest blood and by law," she paused again. "You know the law." With that she turned and left before hearing him swear in a variety of different languages.

Sookie heard the first stirrings of Niall awaking as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She felt far too alone without Galeal beside her. She had gotten used to the routine of having him around pretty quickly after the initial time of their sleeping together.

"_We will do it the old fashioned way this time," he swore lifting her leg around his waist. She nodded and just kept staring at him._

"_When was this decided?" she asked._

"_I just decided," he groaned. She gave him another nod and held him even closer to her body. "This will work," he muttered. _

"_Yes," she purred. "Yes it will."_

_It had been a mistake however as he entered her and both knew it. Sookie was in agony which made him swear and retreat from her body. He paused as he knelt at the foot of the bed looking at her._

"_You're bleeding," he swore whispering words over her stomach. She lay flat as he worked his magic before sitting up gently. "I didn't think," he told her. "I just didn't think."_

"_It has only been 4 days," she whispered._

"_Yes," he nodded. "Dima informed me."_

_Sookie had remained in bed however for a week after that, Galeal constantly beside her. He had been sprawled on the floor; under a den they had made using sheets and pillows as she had mounted his waist. They had stolen kisses daily, held hands as they slept but Sookie had healed and she knew it. This time she would not be stopping him. _

"I shall see to him," a voice called. Turning she looked towards where Galeal's voice sounded before rolling back over. He was an amazing father to the children, attentive and strict and constantly around to be with them. As she waited for the sign that Niall had fallen asleep the door opened. Sneakily Galeal walked around the bed to his side before sitting down.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Sleeping with you," he answered simply. "I dislike sleeping alone; I dislike being removed from your side."

"Ok," she said turning her back to him.

"You should consult me on my parents," he hissed into the darkness. "I understand the laws. I have lived in this realm longer than you have."

"You have never mentioned having issues with your parents to me," she snapped back. "We see each other daily, we are building a life together yet you have not yet mentioned having parental issues."

"I just," he growled. "She will not understand this situation."

"Are you ashamed of our children?"

"How can you even ask me that?" he shouted sitting up. Sookie turned the lights on so she could face him. "They are OUR children, I adore them."

"They are part human," she answered simply. "I know your heritage."

"That's nothing to do with it," he groaned leaving the bed again. Sookie watched his outline across the curtains as he paced.

"Talk to me,"

"She will want us married, she will want the children to be inducted into the family properly. She will make demands that you will not want to meet," he laughed. "You will dislike her and she will dislike you and I will be constantly reminded that I am just a Queens Guard."

"The children will be inducted at the correct time into both our families," Sookie told him. "That was always on the cards. I doubt I will hate her on sight as well. You are a fantastic Guard, they cannot complain about that." Sookie had avoided discussing the idea of marriage with him. She had been bonded to Eric and engaged to be married to him as well. Sometimes in her mind she was still his bonded. Fairy magic however had seen to that.

"She," he paused.

"Galeal," she said gently. "There is nothing you can say."

"She is a Quail," he said looking at her. "She was Gabriel's Aunt."


	14. To be continued

**After**

Sookie looked over the top of her glass as the scene before her unfolded. To her right Galeal sat spoon feeding their son. To her left Aelthi entertained a very bemused Eliana, beside Aelthi sat Galeal's parents. Both of which were eating happily and conversing with Claudine and her husband. Claude sat opposite her on the table smirking at her expression.

"Problem?" she asked him.

"No," he smirked again. "Majesty." With that she went back to drinking the wine that Markus had brought for the Thanksgiving celebration.

"Go easy on that," a voice whispered. Sookie looked at Galeal who was suddenly glaring at her. "You barely touched your meal, yet you've been drinking that stuff like it's air." She noticed the sudden lull in conversation as she put her glass back down and went back to pecking at the meal in front of her.

Truth be told it was the most majestic meal her chefs had ever prepared. Everything looked and smelt amazing, she had been told it was all home grown making it even more magical. However the thought of food repulsed her.

"So," she said brightening up gently. "Markus," she grinned. "How long have you known Aelthi for then?" If this was an odd question neither said anything, Claude however simply smirked more and topped his glass up.

"Oh," the old man laughed. "What feels like millennia," he chuckled. "A very good family friend."

"I bet," Claude commented. "Is that why Aelthi orchestrated getting Sookie knocked up by your son?"

The silence on the table then made her chuckle to herself.

"What's knocked up?" Eliana asked looking at her mother.

"_Galeal," she said gently. "There is nothing you can say."_

"_She is a Quail," he said looking at her. "She was Gabriel's Aunt."_

"_She was what now," Sookie asked._

"_Gabriel's Aunt," he repeated._

"_No," Sookie snapped. "She cannot have been, I would have been introduced to her during our courtship," at this he sighed and rubbed his face. _

"_She wouldn't have been around for that, she wasn't exactly a close family member," he explained._

"_But she is a Quail?"_

"_Yes," he nodded._

"_Do you have any idea what I did to the Quails?" she asked advancing on him. "What I had my men do to that family?"_

"_I have," he paused and coughed. "I have heard the rumours yes."_

"_Does Aelthi know?"_

"_What doesn't that man know," Galeal laughed. He stood awkwardly as she sat herself down on the sofa at the end of their bed. Her long golden hair was hanging around her face, obscuring her face from his sight. Sookie's face however was scrunched up as she thought over the last few years with her so called advisor. _

"_You know," she said finally. "It was Aelthi who came up with half the stuff we did to the Quails," she rose from the sofa and ran her hand through her hair staring at him. "I need to go for a walk."_

_Sookie was walking through the rose gardens when she felt the presence of Dima behind her. She turned looking at the blank spot he created before smiling gently._

"_Show yourself," she whispered. Within a blink he was there before her, his hair clearly rumpled from sleep. His usual uniform was untucked and he had even put his tunic on inside out. "Did I awake you?"_

"_Your protection is my priority," he said. Or would have said if not for a yawn half way through his sentence. _

"_You don't like Aelthi do you?" she asked him simply. "Or Galeal." He coughed before shaking his head at her, Sookie tilted her head to the side. "Why?" Again he coughed before shrugging his giant shoulders. "Answer me."_

_Dima looked at her as she stood in the centre of her roses. Her hair was down for a change, her eyes sparkling, she hadn't realised that she had stepped away from the house in literally a silk slip. Her feet already turning black from walking on dirt. _

"_Sneaky," he said simply. "Pair of them, don't like sneaky people."_

"_Did you know that Galeal's mother was a Quail?" With that he snapped his eyes to the house and glared gently. _

"_I assume that means you did not?" _

"_Indeed," she smiled at him._

"_Majesty," he coughed. "You are young, you are not full fairy. You," he paused._

"_I?"_

"_Are exceptional," he breathed. "When you began talking to Eric about an heir it was almost as if a switch went off in Aelthi's sneaky little head. Within days Galeal appeared at my door wanting to join the guards. I sent him away, too young. He needed more training than I cared to give him and he did not want to face the mountains. Within another day he was suddenly on my guard rota. Aelthi called it a favour. I called it bullshit," he said using a phrase he had learnt from Eric. "Majesty," he whispered moving closer to her. "You should remove them both from your side."_

"_You believe Aelthi orchestrated this whole thing?" _

"_If anyone could, it would be him," he nodded. "He came into your life when you were most vulnerable. He wormed his way into your most inner circle, your thoughts and his are practically one."_

"_He makes a good point cousin," Claude said stumbling towards them. His cocksure grin was firmly on his face as he held his hands up in surrender. "I was taking a night time stroll with one of the porter boys," he winked. _

"_Galeal loves me," Sookie told them._

"_Of that I do not know," Dima admitted. "He does dote on the children."_

"_He's nice to look at as well," Claude burped sitting down on the nearest bench. "I told you to just have children with me cousin."_

"_Anyone would have been preferred," Dima muttered. _

"_He just wants to fuck you," Claude laughed. "It's obvious, not once has he ever looked at you without thinking it."_

"_I am the Queens Guard," Dima roared._

"_I am her cousin," Claude laughed. "I have at least thought about it 10 times…today," he laughed again. _

"_What do I do?" she asked looking at Dima._

"_Remove them," he said instantly._

"_No," Claude said rising. "You must be more tactful," he wrapped her in his arms and buried his face into her hair and neck. "Let us have fun cousin. Let us make them sweat."_

"Claude," Sookie snapped sounding as appalled as she could manage. "Apologise this instant." He rose from the table and did a mock bow before apologising and flopping back into his chair. The conversation built again around them before Sookie extended her arms for her daughter. Eliana went happily onto her lap and began playing with the weaves of flowers that Sookie had plaited into her hair that morning.

"You are looking beautiful today daughter of mine," she whispered.

"You look beautiful every day Ma," she grinned back.

"You both look lovely," a voice piped up. Sookie smiled at the last remaining Quail in her realm and surveyed her again. She was very much like Galeal, her hair a soft shade of blonde and her eyes sparkling. She was also exceptionally timid, when asked a question her first instinct was to look at Markus before she answered. Sookie had not been prepared for this encounter, she had asked Galeal about his mother and he had described her as a tyrant. She had raised all the children by herself as Markus went off playing council or being a solider in the war with Niall. Clearly over the years something had worn Marissa down and now she was just sat staring at Sookie and the children like they were heaven sent.

As they all made their way into the gardens for a stroll to the beach Sookie felt an hand placed onto her arm. Turning she noticed Marissa stood quite awkwardly at her side. Waving on her family Sookie turned her full attention to the little woman in front of her.

"You did not want me here," she said instantly. "I did not particularly want to be here either. We both did this out of love for my son."

"My children deserve to know their Grandparents," Sookie smiled innocently.

"Ah," Marissa smirked. "Does everyone fall for the act? Or is it just men?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Sookie laughed.

"You have to be the most exceptionally beautiful looking fairy I have seen within the last 300 years. Rumours have it that you're telepathic in your home world. That you married a vampire that you ended wars," she smiled. "That you had my sister killed and her ashes scattered to the highest bidder."

"Rumours," Sookie sighed. "Only rumours."

"Men will just see the pretty face, the doting eyes, the little blush on your cheeks…"

"The tits, the legs, the waist," Sookie finished for her.

"My, my," Marissa smiled. "Aren't we feisty. Just know that this act, does not work on me. I see you for what you are. You are just like Niall, you use those around you and when you're done you scatter them on bars and collect the profits. My son deserves better than this."

"Your son," Sookie snapped. "Is a Queens Guard, he was only promoted to the House duty because I was fucking him," she hissed.

"If you believe that, then you're even more stupid than I thought," Marissa told her.

"Now, now," a voice chuckled. "Ladies," Aelthi said sliding beside them. "You are missed Majesty," he said pushing her gently away from the conversation. Sookie allowed herself to walk away as she noticed that Dima had awaited her at the doors. With a slight smile she linked her arm through his and together they began a walk through the gardens.

"Already replaced I see," Galeal commented as she caught up with them. She paid no attention to him as she pointed out to Dima the new trees she had recently planted and the lighter shade of paint she wanted the walls doing. Her children were running ahead of her as she did all this before she noticed Aelthi walking back alone.

"Marissa sends her apologies but she has departed for the evening," he said with a bow. "Majesty?" he asked extending his arm to her. "Maybe we should take a stroll on the beach with our guests?"

"Maybe we should," she smiled. "You do come up with some excellent ideas Aelthi; truly, I would be lost without you."

"Yes," Claude said wrapping an arm around her neck. "What would we do without the great and wise Aelthi," quickly kissing Sookie's cheek he pranced after his sister laughing gently to himself.

Sookie allowed Aelthi to take her hand as they began their walk. In front of them her children were chasing each other, their laughter floating back towards them every now and then.

"You are in a particularly funny mood today," he commented.

"Meaning?"

"The past week since you're argument with Galeal you've barely summoned me. Then today your cousin verbally insults me," he paused to shift some stones back onto the path. Sookie continued her stroll a small smile creeping onto her face.

"My cousin only has my best interests at heart," she said turning to look at him.

"Meaning I don't?" he snapped at her. Behind them Dima shimmered into view, his hand poised near his sword. "Oh stand down," he growled. "Majesty," he sighed. "Any issues you feel you have with me, we can discuss them later."

"Indeed," she sighed extending an arm for Dima. "Take me home, ask Galeal to bring the children back before its dark."

Aelthi watched Sookie walk away, her golden hair trailing around her waist, her face poised towards the evening sunshine as he stood in place. He watched as Dima turned to look at him and scowl profusely, behind him he heard the sound of Galeal jogging towards him.

"Where is she going now," he snapped.

"She has a headache apparently," he lied smoothly. "Dima is taking her inside."

"She's probably drunk," the guard muttered.

"That is a possibility. He'll see that she's fed and in bed shortly am sure. She wants the children returning before dark," he commented turning towards Galeal.

"I can care for my own children," he snapped.

"Her children," Aelthi muttered. "You were merely a sperm donor," he said smiling gently. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you about your mother being a Quail?"

"What has that got to do with anything…"

"Anything? It has to do with everything," Aelthi hissed at him. "I have worked too hard, too long for you to come along and mess this up," with that he turned and caught up with the rest of the family. The two royal children were playing happily with their Grandfather, their golden hair shimmering as they ran circles around him.

"What is your game?" Galeal growled appearing beside him.

"Game?" he laughed. "Oh no," he laughed. "It is no game, it is more of a…experiment," he said. "Yes, an experiment."

**A/N:** **Am not happy with this chapter at all. It feels rushed and a bit confused so I dread to think what you've all thought of it. I feel a little lost with this story again, so I apologise.**


End file.
